The Black Mew Mew
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Ichigo comes into the possession of an ancient relic that gives her great power, but also threatens to turn her to the dark side. Full summary inside.
1. Putting Out Fire

**Summary:** Ichigo's life is going down the drain. Not only is her long distance relationship with Masaya in trouble, but her powers have become too unstable to use. Things change though when she comes into the possession of an ancient relic that not only restores the use of her powers, but also makes her far stronger than she once was. However, this new power threatens to turn Ichigo to the dark side, and Masaya might be the only one who can save her.

**Setting:** One year after the defeat of the Saint Rose Crusaders.

**Author's Note:** I've had the idea for this story for a few years now, and I'm finally doing something with it. The inspiration for it comes from Spider-Man. By the way, the title of this first chapter comes from the David Bowie song, Cat People (Putting Out Fire).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Putting Out Fire"

Ichigo Momomiya awoke to the unpleasant sound of her alarm clock. After sitting up and silencing the wretched device, Ichigo sighed and reluctantly got out of bed to start another day. Life had not been going well for her during the past year. For one thing, her schoolwork had become more stressful. Not that it was harder to do, just that it seemed that there was more of it, and between all that and her part-time job she hardly had any room to breath. The more significant problem though was that it had been over a month since Ichigo had heard from her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama. After she finished getting dressed, Ichigo once again check to see if she had gotten any e-mails from Masaya, and once again she found none. After another heavy sigh, Ichigo went downstairs for breakfast.

It seemed to Ichigo that her day was once again off to a bad start, though she was thankful that at least the day promised to be a little different from the ones before it. On that particular Monday morning, Ichigo's class was taking a trip to the natural history museum to view a new exhibit that was opening. Just what was so special about this exhibit, Ichigo did not know, but she didn't care as long as it made her day less monotonous. After a brisk walk, Ichigo finally made it to the museum.

"Well it's about time you showed up." A familiar voice said in a rude tone. "You know we've been waiting for you for five minutes Ichigo."

Standing only a few feet in front of her was the owner of the voice, a girl with shoulder length dark-blue hair. This was Ichigo's friend, Mint Aizawa. There were two other girls waiting with Mint, one with olive green hair and glasses, and a younger girl with short blond hair. These were two of Ichigo's other friends, Lettuce Midorikawa and Pudding Fong.

"And good morning to you too Mint." Ichigo said with a sarcastic smile. "I'm doing quite well this morning. Thank you for asking."

"Look Ichigo, the rest of the class is waiting for us. And because of you we're going to be late." Mint said with a frustrated expression. "Why can't you get to class on time for once?"

"Well sorry, but I had a hard time pulling myself out of bed this morning." Ichigo explained.

"Pull another all-nighter?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, and it all because of that slave-driver Ryou." Ichigo replied, referring to their employer at their part-time job, Ryou Shirogane. "Why is it that I keep getting stuck with the late night clean-up?"

"Because you're the only one who's not busy at the end of the day." Mint replied flatly.

"Not busy?" Ichigo asked sounding a bit angered. "I have a mountain of schoolwork to do each night! How the hell can you say that I'm not busy?"

"Look, I can't help it if you have poor time management skills." Mint retorted. "Face it, you're the only one of us who doesn't have a life. I have ballet class at the end of the day, Pudding has to look after her family, Lettuce has to do special projects for the school, and dear Zakuro is still in America guest staring in that T.V. series."

As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, Mint had a point. All of her friends had important stuff going on in their lives, while she herself had nothing. But suddenly a thought dawned on Ichigo.

"What about Berry?" Ichigo asked, referring to the sixth member of their group, Berry Shirayuki. "Why can't she do the clean-up a few nights?"

"C'mon Ichigo, you know that Berry and Tasuku usually have plans." Mint reminded her.

Once again Ichigo found herself defeated. Berry did indeed usually have some date planned with her boyfriend, Tasuku Meguro. It was actually a very cruel reminder of how her own love life seemed to be circling the drain as of late. Ichigo knew that Masaya's studies in England were important, but a long distance relationship was not easy. And recently it seemed to be falling apart. As if on cue, Berry suddenly emerged from around the corner.

"Will you guys hurry up and get in here?" Berry said in a frustrated tone. "The teacher has been waiting for you guys!"

Ichigo and Mint put their current argument aside and the four headed into the building with Berry. After the five had rejoined the rest of the class, they headed down the large hallway past several exhibits until they entered a darkened room lit only by a spotlight over a veiled box on a pedestal. Several other people were surrounding the exhibit. Many of them were reporters or just part of the general public. Though Mint recognized a few people there who were part of the upper crust, and were most likely there because they helped to fund the exhibit. After a few minutes, a short bald man in a brown suit arrived and stepped up to a podium that was next to the exhibit.

"Good morning." The bald man said into the microphone. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Gendo Tanaka, curator of this museum. I'd like to thank all of you for coming to the opening of this exhibit. Now I it is only proper that this exhibit be introduced by its discoverer and head researcher, Dr. Christine Thomson."

With that the curator stepped down from the podium. In his place came a woman who looked to be in her thirties who had long chestnut brown hair and wore a red blazer and black skirt that ended just above the knees.

"Good morning to all of you." Dr. Thomson said into the microphone. "What you are about to see is an artifact whose true origins are shrouded in mystery. I give you, the Chimera Stone."

With that, the veil over the exhibit was dropped, revealing a glass box containing a small orb made of some sort of green crystal. Ichigo became fixated on the small object, though she could not explain how or why.

"The Chimera Stone is said to originally be from ancient Egypt, and was known as the Eye of Sekhmet.." Dr. Thomson began. "There it was said to be able to cure disease and heal major injuries. It was also said able to grant incredible strength and power to those who wielded it. Later in history the stone fell into the possession of the Roman Empire, where legends began to surface of the stone being able to turn men into horrible monsters that were part animal. After that the Chimera Stone vanished off the face of the Earth, perhaps traveling from one corner of the world to the other, until it was recently discovered five years ago in South America. Since then extensive research has been done of the stone, and while we have so far learned very little, but some of our researchers believe that the stone is of alien origin.

"Well by now you're probably all bored from hearing me talk, so I'll step down and let you take a closer look at the stone for yourselves. Please enjoy the exhibit while you can, as it's only going to be here for five days."

Dr. Thomson stepped down from the podium and the lights in the room brightened. Ichigo and her friends stepped up to take a closer look at the stone.

"That Dr. said that that stone might have come from space. You think Kish and his crew know anything about it?" Pudding asked, referring to the trio of aliens that tried to take over Earth a few years back.

"Who knows?" Lettuce replied. "Maybe if they come back we can ask them."

"Oh yeah, that's just what we need." Mint said sarcastically. "Those three caused enough trouble when they were here before, and it seems like we're still cleaning up the mess they left."

"But I think it would be fun to see Tart again." Pudding retorted.

"I have to admit I'm curious to meet those three." Berry added. "You fought those guys before I joined the team, so it'd be interesting to get to know them for myself."

"Trust me Berry, you're way better off not knowing those three trouble makers, right Ichigo?" Mint asked, though it seemed that Ichigo did not seem to hear her. "Hey, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was oblivious to the whole conversation that her friends were having. She was too fixated on the Chimera Stone. Ichigo could not understand what sort of hold the stone seemed to have on her, but whatever it was she was mesmerized.

"Earth to Ichigo!" Mint called as she waved her hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys, what were you talking about?" Ichigo asked after she was snapped out of her trance.

"Forget it." Mint sighed. "You can be such an airhead sometimes Ichigo, you know that?"

With that, Mint stormed off. The other four girls followed her after a moment. Ichigo was a bit offended by Mint's comment, but she could not deny that she did space out back there. Even as they left the exhibit, Ichigo found that she was still thinking about the mysterious Chimera Stone.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ichigo and their friends resumed working their part-times jobs as waitresses at Café Mew Mew. Her job was one of the many sources of stress in Ichigo's life. The main reason being because while Ichigo did have six other coworkers, she seemed to be the only one who did any actual work. For one thing, the absent member of the group, Zakuro Fujiwara, was actually top model and up and coming actress, and was usually away at a photo shoot or filming some movie or T.V. show. Then there was Pudding, who spent most of the time doing circus tricks for the customers, often creating a mess in that Ichigo would have to clean up in the process.

Lettuce was a different problem entirely, as that while she tried her best to do her work, she was also a total klutz, and thus would often create yet another mess that Ichigo would have to clean up. As for Berry and Tasuku, they had become the door-to-door delivery service for Café Mew Mew, and thus did not work in the actual café. But the worst problem of them all was Mint, who only seemed to sit at a table in the corner and drink tea all afternoon. That especially drove Ichigo up the wall, especially recently. All this combined with her massive amount of homework and having to do the end of the day clean-up everyday was beginning to drive Ichigo up the wall.

That particular day at Café Mew Mew was so far proceeding like any other day. Ichigo was once again doing most of the work, and it was once again 4:00, and just as before Ryou came down from his office to deliver a very familiar message to Ichigo.

"You're cleaning up again tonight Ichigo." Ryou said to the exhausted waitress.

"Oh c'mon Ryou, can't you give me night off for once?" Ichigo asked the young blond man who was the owner of the café. "Why can't you or Keiichiro take care of it?"

"Keiichiro and I still have an important project to work on, and you're the only one of the girls who never has any plans in the evening." Ryou replied bluntly. "It's you or nobody."

"I'm starting to think that this job isn't worth what you're paying me." Ichigo grumbled to herself as she went back to work.

Moments later, a young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail emerged from the back room of the café. This was none other than the manager and baker of Café Mew Mew, Keiichiro Akasaka, and there was an expression of concern on his face.

"We have a situation Ryou." Keiichiro informed the blond. "Another rogue Chimera Anima has appeared near Tokyo Tower. Berry is already on site, but she could really use some backup."

"Okay then, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, the three of you get out there!" Ryou commanded, and with that, the three girls nodded and began to head out the door.

Ichigo sighed as the three girls left to go face the newest monster that was attacking the city, while Ryou and Keiichiro went to the situation room to monitor the battle. There was a time when Ichigo would've helped out in that battle, but that time had ended. In truth, Café Mew Mew was a front for a project that Ryou had created to prevent a race of aliens from eradicating the human race. That project involved injecting five girls with the DNA of animals on the verge of extinction to create a band of super heroes. That group of heroes became known as Tokyo Mew Mew, and Ichigo was originally the leader. But overtime a problem occurred that prevented Ichigo from leading the team.

There were some unexpected side effects caused by the Iriomote Cat genes injected into Ichigo. The biggest one was that when Ichigo became extremely excited, she would change completely into a small black cat. The reason for this was because the feline DNA had failed to stabilize properly. Why this was happening, neither Ryou and Keiichiro could not explain, but not long after the Mew Mews defeated a group of human psychics known as the Saint Rose Crusaders, Ryou discovered that if Ichigo continued to use her powers, she would end up becoming a cat permanently.

Originally this was not going to be a problem, but something else happened that Ryou had failed to predict. The animal DNA was supposed to disappear from the girls once the threat of the aliens was dealt with, but for whatever reason that was not the case. At first everyone thought that it was because of the threat presented by the Crusaders, but as it turned out the genes remained even after their defeat. It seemed that the girls were destined to defend the Earth from whatever major threat would arise, and there were a few. For one thing, a few of the mutated animals used by the aliens to try and take over Earth, the Chimera Anima, were still roaming wild. Thus the Mew Mews were still needed.

But Ichigo's powers were too unstable to use, so for her own safety she had to step down as leader of the team. Berry had become leader as a result. The one major problem Ichigo had with all this was that she could no longer help her friends if they were in trouble. Though she had to admit that since this little change in the team she was starting to feel very unappreciated, like she had no purpose other than cleaning up the café while the other girls attended to more important matters. Not that cleaning up the café was an unimportant task, but it was definitely a thankless one.

Later that evening Ichigo finally finished her work at the café and was walking home. The only thing that awaited her there was a late dinner and a monstrously long science assignment. Ichigo's only companion on this walk home was the small flying puffball that was originally Ryou's robot, Masha. Before Masha had played a small but important role in saving the Earth from the aliens, but since that time she had become Ichigo's pet.

"Well Masha, I think my life officially sucks." Ichigo sighed to the little white fur ball that hovered beside Ichigo's head and only responded by tweeting and looking sad.

That evening Ichigo's route took her past the museum that she and the others had visited that morning. As she approached, the doors to the building were suddenly blown off their hinges from the inside, causing Ichigo to stop and see what was going on. From the building emerged a creature that was definitely humanoid and wore only tattered black jeans, but was covered in brown fur and had the head of a wild pig. In its right arm the creature carried a glass box that contained a familiar green gemstone.

"What… is that thing?" Ichigo asked out loud, horrified by the creature before her.

Ichigo realized her mistake too late, as the pig monster heard her and saw her standing a few feet away. The creature reacted by throwing the glass case it was carrying. The case hit Ichigo in the forehead and knocked her to the ground, shattering open at the same time. As Ichigo struggled to get up, she unconsciously grabbed the Chimera Stone. The hideous pig monster then suddenly charged at Ichigo. Ichigo screamed, feeling certain that she was about to die, and clutched the ancient gemstone in her hand harder.

Suddenly the stone reacted and enveloped Ichigo in a blinding green light that caused the pig creature to stop and raise its arm in order to shield its eyes. Ichigo meanwhile felt an intense pain throughout her entire body that caused her to cry out. She felt as if her whole body was on fire. After what seemed like five minutes, the pain climaxed and the green light exploded into an intense flash that for a moment lit the night sky above. When the light cleared, Ichigo found herself standing up and catching her breath. She glanced at her reflection in the window of a building she was standing next to and was surprised by what she found.

Ichigo had become a Mew Mew again, but she looked entirely different from before. She still had her trademark cat ears on top of her head, but her hair had turned silver and her eyes had become emerald green. Ichigo's original pink frilly costume was replaced by a black somewhat similar version that looked to be made out of mostly leather. Around her midsection was something that looked similar to a corset strung with silver colored lace, and her skirt looked to be made of sections of armor and ended about half way above the knee. Pairs of leather straps with silver buckles replaced the garters around her arms, and three similar straps replaced the garter around her right leg.

Ichigo's gloves ended below the elbow and the fingers were tipped with what looked like silver claws. The pendant that hung from the now black collar around her neck had become silver and more diamond shaped. The design on the pendant had become emerald green like her eyes, and the two lines in it had gained more cornered curves. Lastly, the ribbon ties around her tail had truned black, and the ball-shaped bell attached to it had become silver.

_'What's happened to me?'_ Ichigo asked herself as she looked at her reflection.

At this point the pig creature overcame its confusion and resumed its charge. Ichigo reacted by somersaulting about fifteen feet into the air and landed several feet behind the creature.

_'Whoa, I've never jumped that high in the air before when my powers worked!'_ Ichigo thought to herself. _'Has that Chimera Stone thing done something to me?'_

The pig creature turned and charged at Ichigo again. As if on instinct, Ichigo swiped at the monster's nose with her right hand when it came in range, causing the creature to squeal in pain. Ichigo looked at her hand and saw that the claws on her glove had extended, then retracted as she looked at them.

_'Well, I guess cats do have claws.'_ Ichigo thought to herself. _'Still, this is really weird.'_

The pig creature recovered and lunged at Ichigo again, but Ichigo reacted with lightning speed and delivered a roundhouse kick to the creature's side, hurling it into the wall of the museum so hard that it left an impression.

_'Okay, now I know I've never been that strong or that fast before.'_ Ichigo thought to herself as she looked at the damage she had done to her opponent with an amazed expression. _'Not that I'm complaining, but what have I turned into?'_

The pig creature got back to its feet after a moment and charged at Ichigo yet again. With her now lightning fast reflexes, Ichigo delivered a devastating punch to the monster's gut, causing it to fall to its knees. Once the creature was down, Ichigo jumped a few feet back.

_'I still have no clue how all this has happened, but I feel… incredible!'_ Ichigo thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face.

The pig creature was starting to get back to its feet. Ichigo decided that the battle needed to come to an end, and suddenly new words came into her head as her mind tried to figure out how to end things.

"Black Strawberry Bell Bell!" Ichigo called out, causing the ornament around her tail to turn into a ball green light and come to her right hand.

The light turned into a black heart-shaped ring with a green bow on top and a silver bell hanging down in the center.

"Time to put an end to you freak!" Ichigo cried as she raised her weapon forward. "Black Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

With those words a massive beam of green energy was fired from the bell and hit the pig creature. When the energy of the beam dissipated, the pig creature had turned into a man with short black hair, muscular arms, and a large gut. The man fell to the ground on his face, completely unconscious. Ichigo walked up to get a closer look at the man, but heard the approaching sounds of police sirens and decided it was time to leave. With incredible speed Ichigo jumped high into the air and landed on a nearby rooftop. Masha followed as quickly as she could and finally caught up to Ichigo after a moment.

"Well Masha, I still don't understand what's going on, but I think my life just got a little better." Ichigo said to the puffball as she looked over the lit cityscape.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a man with blond hair wearing a black business suit walked down a dimly lit corridor. A stern expression was on the man's face. He reached the end of the corridor and stood before a pair of large metal doors. After pressing a button on the right side of the doorway, the doors retracted to allow the man to enter. The room he entered was a dimly lit laboratory littered with beakers, test tubes, papers, and various pieces of scientific equipment.

"You wanted to see me Dr.?" the man called into the lab as the doors closed behind him.

A moment later, a short man with tangled grey hair, and wearing thick glasses and a dirty lab coat emerged from the darkness.

"Ah, Mr. Montgomery, I'm pleased to see that you came here so quickly." The man in the lab coat said to his visitor.

"You said it was urgent Dr. Marcus, so I came as soon as I could." Montgomery said in an impatient tone. "Now what's so important that you needed to call me here this late in the day?"

"Well, you know that I just sent one of my hybrids to collect the Chimera Stone, correct?" Dr. Marcus asked.

"Of course I'm aware of it, I ordered it! Now get to the point!" Montgomery demanded.

"Well…" Dr. Marcus began hesitantly. "I'm afraid that the hybrid has been… defeated."

"What?" Montgomery shouted. "How is that possible? You assured me that your hybrids were unbeatable!"

"Yes, they are impervious to normal human weaponry." Dr. Marcus assured him. "But as you know I used the DNA of the mutated creatures that that group of aliens used to try and conquer the planet to create the hybrids. After extensive study I found that the only power that can eradicate those mutants is the power possessed by Tokyo Mew Mew."

"But you said that you made the hybrids to be far stronger than the Mew Mews!" Montgomery angrily pointed out.

"Stronger than a normal Mew Mew yes. But an unexpected development has occurred." Dr. Marcus explained. "I turn your attention to the following video shot by the remote camera I sent to keep an eye on the hybrid during the mission."

With that a large video screed lowered from the ceiling and flickered to life. Montgomery watched the video of Ichigo using the Chimera Stone to transform and defeat the pig monster.

"Just what am I seeing Dr.?" Montgomery asked.

"I think it should be obvious, especially to you my dear Mr. Montgomery." Dr. Marcus replied. "That girl, or rather that Mew Mew, used the Chimera Stone to enhance her power. If you recall the legends of the stone from Egypt, it is said that those who wielded the stone gained the power of the goddess Sekhmet and became able to destroy a thousand men in a single night. I believe that is what has happened here."

"This is a disaster." Montgomery said as he looked at the screen. "And all because your stupid hybrid threw the box containing the stone at that girl!"

"Yes, I admit that this particular hybrid made a very stupid move." Dr. Marcus agreed. "I was actually expecting it to be much smarter since I used the DNA of a pig, but I suppose the intellect of the human used to make the hybrid is a strong factor. Besides, it should be interesting to see just how powerful this Mew Mew has become thanks to the stone."

"I want that stone retrieved Dr." Montgomery ordered as he turned to leave. "Do whatever it takes to do it. Even if it means destroying that Mew Mew."

"Of course Mr. Montgomery." Dr. Marcus replied.

"Oh, and Dr.?" Montgomery said as he suddenly stopped at the doorway. "You do realize that I will have to inform Moreau of this little blunder. It would be wise not to fail again."

"I understand." Dr. Marcus said as he cringed a little. "I assure you Mr. Montgomery that I will not fail again."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I actually had the idea for the Chimera Stone back in 2002, and now I'm finally using it. The stone has another power that you have yet to see, but you will see it towards the end of this story. By the way, for those of you unfamiliar with Egyptian Mythology, Sekhmet was a lion headed goddess of war, and at one time she was also a goddess of healing.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. In Black and Loving It

**Author's Note:** There is actually quite a bit of Tolkien influence in this story. Though as I said in a previous author's note, the main inspiration came from a story from the Spider-Man comic book story which was used for the plot of the movie Spider-Man 3 (why do you think Ichigo's new costume is black?). Of course thinking about it now, there was probably a good bit of Tolkien influence in the Spider-Man story as well. Anyway, this is actually a pretty short chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 2: In Black and Loving It

Ichigo jumped from rooftop to rooftop in her new black costume provided by the Chimera Stone. She still had no idea how the stone had given her this new power, but at the moment she was far from caring. Ichigo was too busy enjoying her trip home. Never before had Ichigo felt so alive using her powers. At last, both Ichigo and Masha arrived at their destination.

_'Wow, that was a rush!'_ Ichigo thought to herself. _'Well, I better transform back.'_

With that, Ichigo returned to her civilian form, though right away she noticed the Chimera Stone on a chain around her neck. Ichigo took a closer look at the stone and then tucked it into her shirt. She then looked at her watch.

_'Amazing, I'm not even late getting home.'_ Ichigo thought as she saw that she had actually returned to her house exactly five minutes before she was supposed to. _'I really have gotten a lot faster. And here I thought fighting that monster would make me late and I'd get another lecture from mom and dad. I suppose I should get inside.'_

After entering her house, Ichigo had a rather large dinner, eating more than she normally did. It seemed that her battle with the pig creature at the museum and her trip home had caused her to work up an appetite. Once she had finished dinner, Ichigo went upstairs to her room to start on her homework. But before she turned on the light, Ichigo noticed that she could see in the dark. It was as if the lights were already on. She decided that the Chimera Stone was responsible for this ability, and then turned on the lights and proceeded to work.

After a mind numbing two hours, Ichigo finally completed her assignments. After drawing a hot bath, she undressed and got in to unwind. Though Ichigo was still wearing the Chimera Stone around her neck.

_'I guess I should return this thing to the museum.'_ Ichigo thought as she once again looked at the stone. _'But then again, maybe it's fate that I got the thing. I mean because of this stone, not only can I transform again safely, I'm stronger than I've ever been. Plus there could be more monsters like the one I faced tonight, so maybe I should hold onto this thing for awhile.'_

At that point, Ichigo got out of the tub and began to towel off.

_'I could at least tell Ryou about the stone.'_ Ichigo thought to herself. _'No, that jerk would probably make me return the thing. Or worse he'd dissect it and I'd never be able to use it. And if I told the girls about it, they'd tell Ryou. It's best if I just kept this thing a secret, at least for now.'_

The next morning, Ichigo woke up feeling completely energized. She even woke up before her alarm went off, which was quite rare. After having breakfast, Ichigo was out the door and on her way to school. As she walked, Ichigo noticed smells and sounds that she had never noticed before. It was as if all her senses were magnified to a new level, and Ichigo felt sure that the Chimera Stone was responsible.

* * *

In another part of Tokyo, Montgomery once again entered the lab of Dr. Marcus. The mad doctor was busy looking at the large video screen used to show his failure from the previous night, but right away he noticed Montgomery's arrival.

"Ah, Mr. Montgomery." Dr. Marcus said as he turned to face his employer. "You're right on time. I've just deployed my newest pair of hybrids to retrieve the Chimera Stone."

"You've created two hybrids?" Montgomery asked.

"Considering we're up against a member of Tokyo Mew Mew with powers enhanced by the very object we seek, I did not want to leave anything to chance." Dr. Marcus replied. "I think that these two hybrids will deliver some very promising results."

"What sort of hybrids are they?" Montgomery asked as he looked at the video screen.

"The human subjects I used are a pair of twin martial artists known as the Komodo Brothers." Dr. Marcus replied. "Their fighting abilities combined with the mutated animal DNA of the aliens should be enough to defeat who I'm now classifying as the Black Mew Mew."

"It had better be enough." Montgomery warned. "What sort of animal DNA did you use this time Dr.?"

"I think that should be obvious." Dr. Marcus chuckled. "They are the Komodo Brothers, so the mutant DNA is that of the Komodo dragon."

"You do have a warped sense of humor." Montgomery commented. "Still, this pair of hybrids does sound promising. My only other question to you Dr. is why they aren't going after the Black Mew Mew right now."

"I have located the girl. The footage from last night's encounter revealed her face, and it was enough for me to find out what school she goes to." Dr. Marcus explained. "But I am waiting for the right moment when she is alone. It stands to reason that the other members of Tokyo Mew Mew may all go to the same school. It will be much easier if the other Mew Mews did not interfere."

"A wise move." Montgomery agreed. "We'll wait for the perfect time to strike then."

* * *

Later that evening as the sun was beginning to set; Ichigo was walking home after another long afternoon working at Café Mew Mew. Despite the new energy and power she seemed to be getting from the Chimera Stone, she still had a bad day. Not only was she stuck with the end of the day cleaning duty at the café and was given more homework, but Ichigo had still not heard from Masaya. She could not figure out why she hadn't heard from him in over a month, and it was really starting to worry her. Ichigo was snapped from her thoughts when her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of deep inhuman breathing not far away. She found herself sniffing the air and picked up the sent of rotting meat.

Cautiously Ichigo continued walking, being ever alert for whatever might be lurking nearby. Suddenly from around the corner lunged a large humanoid lizard creature with greenish-brown scales wearing tattered black jeans. Ichigo jumped back five feet when the creature attacked.

_'I knew there was at least one of those things nearby.'_ Ichigo thought to herself. _'Now how do I transform using the stone?'_

About as soon as Ichigo had those thoughts, a new transformation phrase came to her head.

"Mew Mew Chimera Metamorphosis!" Ichigo called out, triggering her transformation with a flash of green light.

As the transformation took hold, Ichigo felt another rush of power similar to the one she felt when she first transformed using the stone, which once again caused her to cry out. The difference this time though was that instead of being painful, this second rush of power seemed to feel quite pleasurable. The light faded and Ichigo was once again in her new black costume. The lizard creature reared its head back and spewed a ball of greenish saliva. Ichigo jumped out of the way of the ball, causing it to hit the mailbox behind her. The mailbox dissolved and melted into a metal blob.

_'Okay, I don't think it would be a good idea to get any of that spit on me.'_ Ichigo thought as she landed back on the ground.

The lizard creature lunged to attack once again. Ichigo jumped up and delivered a kick to the creature's jaw, knocking it to the ground. But just as the creature was knocked out, another identical lizard monster jumped out from around another corner. Ichigo jumped back onto the top of the brick fence by the sidewalk to dodge the attack. As the first lizard creature recovered and got back to its feet, Ichigo found that she was enjoying the adrenalin rush she was getting from the battle.

Both creatures were on their feet and ready to attack. Ichigo jumped down from her perch and delivered a flying kick to the second creature's snout. Then she slashed the first creature over one of its eyes with her claws, causing it to roar in pain. With that Ichigo jumped onto the brick fence on the opposite side of the road.

_'Wow, I don't think I've ever had this much fun during a battle.'_ Ichigo thought as she caught her breath. _'Actually I've never had fun during a battle. But this is a total rush. Still, I should finish this before somebody gets hurt.'_

Both lizard creatures recovered and prepared to attack again. Ichigo jumped from the fence back to the ground.

"Black Strawberry Bell Bell!" Ichigo called out, causing her weapon to come to her hand. "Black Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

With that, Ichigo fired a massive beam of green light that hit both monsters. When the beam faded, the two that were once monsters had become a pair of twins who were thin but well muscled and had short black hair. Both of them fell to the ground unconscious. Just as Ichigo was about to take a closer look at the two men, she heard the sound of approaching police sirens in the distance and decided it was time to leave. With that Ichigo jumped away onto a rooftop and headed home.

* * *

Back at the lab, Montgomery and Dr. Marcus had just seen the defeat of their two newest hybrids through the remote camera probe that the doctor had sent with them.

"It appears that your two Komodo brothers were not as strong as you thought Dr." a very displeased Montgomery commented.

"I apologize Mr. Montgomery." Dr. Marcus replied. "It appears that I have still underestimated the power of the Black Mew Mew."

"Either that or your hybrids are not as strong as you thought." Montgomery retorted. "And do not forget that if your first hybrid did not throw the Chimera Stone at that girl we would not be in this mess!"

"I will try again, and this next hybrid will succeed." Dr. Marcus assured him.

"It had better." Montgomery warned. "Because Moreau is running out of patience, just as I am."

"Do not worry sir." Dr. Marcus replied. "You and Mr. Moreau will have the stone!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Even though I've written battle scenes before, I still find them difficult to write. The battle in this chapter was definitely one of the more difficult ones.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Night Prowler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 3: Night Prowler

Two days had passed since the lizard creatures attacked Ichigo. Since that time things had been quiet. It seemed that the normality of life had returned, complete with the stress of school and work. That particular night Ichigo was in her room finishing more of her homework. She looked at the clock and was surprised to find that she had finished her work earlier than usual.

_'Only 8:30, I guess I had less work than I thought I did.'_ Ichigo thought to herself. _'I wonder what I should do with the rest of the night?'_

With no other ideas, Ichigo decided to check her email once again. It was probably the fifth time Ichigo had checked for new messages that day, and each time she was hoping to see something from Masaya. Once again her hopes were dashed. Ichigo slumped back into her chair and sighed heavily. The day had proven to be about as stressful as the days before. As Ichigo tried to figure out a way to relieve this stress, and idea suddenly came to her. She got up from her chair and opened the window.

"Mew Mew Chimera Metamorphosis!" Ichigo called out, causing the Chimera Stone to react.

Once again Ichigo was enveloped in a flash of green light, and after feeling another surge of power she had transformed into the Black Mew Mew.

"Don't wait up Masha." Ichigo called to the robotic puffball, and with that she dived out the open window and dashed off into the night.

As Ichigo jumped from rooftop to rooftop under the light of the moon, she felt herself start to unwind. After stopping on a rooftop for a moment to catch her breath, Ichigo suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking in the distance. Thinking that someone might be in trouble, Ichigo decided to check things out. After at least ten more jumps, Ichigo found that a convenience store was being held up by three men in ski masks. There were no cops in sight, so Ichigo decided to act.

As soon as the three robbers left the store, Ichigo jumped down to face them. Before any of the three could react, Ichigo punched the first one in the gut, knocking him out cold. The second robber pulled a gun, but with lightning speed Ichigo slashed the barrel off with the claws on her right hand. A second later Ichigo hit that robber with a powerful roundhouse kick to the side. The third robber was hit with a devastating uppercut and knocked out. Ichigo could see that none of the robbers were going to be getting up any time soon.

At that moment, the owner of the store, who had sustained a minor head injury during the robbery, stepped out and saw Ichigo standing under the light of a streetlamp, the three robbers unconscious at her feet. Ichigo noticed the storeowner staring at her with an expression of awe and jumped away. After getting to another rooftop, Ichigo stopped for a moment to reflect upon what she just did.

_'I think maybe I was a little rough on those guys, but then again it felt kinda good taking them down.'_ Ichigo thought to herself. _'Plus it was nice helping that old storeowner… Maybe I should this sort of thing every night. I'd be helping people and letting off a little steam.'_

From that point on Ichigo went on nightly patrols as the Black Mew Mew. On each prowl through the city she would encounter criminals of some sort and ruthlessly beat them down. Some were mere pickpockets, while others were entire street gangs causing trouble to an innocent bystander. There were many witnesses to Ichigo's exploits, some were people she helped, while others were just people passing by on the street. The legend of the Black Mew Mew was beginning to spread.

* * *

A week had passed since Ichigo's first nightly patrol. It was an ordinary afternoon at Café Mew Mew. Lettuce was breaking things again; Pudding was performing more tricks for the customers, and Mint was once again was at her usual table sipping tea. And as usual, Ichigo was left to do all the work. That particular afternoon though, Mint was also reading the newspaper, and a very interesting article caught her eye.

"Hey girls, that Black Mew Mew struck again last night!" Mint called to the others, causing them to promptly gather around her table. "It says that she beat up five guys who were apparently hassling these two high school girls who were coming home late."

"Sounds like they got what was coming to them then." Ichigo interjected, knowing full well that she was the one responsible for the attack.

"I do agree that it was a good thing those men were stopped, but maybe this Black Mew Mew is being too rough." Lettuce pointed out. "They may be criminals, but these are normal people she's going after."

"I can't believe the nerve of the media for saying that this girl is one of us!" Mint said as she pounded the table with her hand. "She's obviously a copy cat. Just some psycho girl who decided to put on a black cat costume and go out beating up common criminals."

"Don't be so sure." Ryou interrupted as he suddenly showed up and joined in on the conversation. "Keiichiro and I have been looking into these incidents with the Black Mew Mew. The only way she could pull off those attacks successfully was if she had strength and agility greater than a normal human."

"Wait, are you saying that this girl really is a Mew Mew?" a surprised Pudding asked.

"All I'm saying is that she probably isn't a normal human being, but at the moment we don't know anything for sure." Ryou answered.

"Ryou, another rogue Chimera Anima has been detected." Keiichiro called from the back room near Mint's table. "Berry is already on her way there."

With that, Mint and Pudding rushed off to face the newly detected threat. Lettuce hung back for a moment to speak to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo?" Lettuce called to her old friend. "I'm sorry if it hasn't seemed like I've been there for you as a friend these past couple of months. My life has actually been pretty hectic too lately, and well…"

"Just save it." Ichigo interrupted in a cold voice. "All you've done for me this past month is make one big mess that I've had to clean up every night. It's better off if a walking disaster like you just leave me alone and stay out of my way."

"But Ichgio…" Lettuce tried to begin.

"Shut up and get out of here!" Ichigo snapped. "Or do you want the others to get creamed by that Chimera Anima because you weren't there to help?"

"…Of course, I'm sorry." Lettuce said with a hurt expression before running off to join Mint and Pudding.

* * *

Later in another part of the city, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding had met up with Berry. All of them had already transformed and were searching for the Chimera Anima they were supposed to find.

"So where is this thing?" asked a very annoyed Mint. "It was a pain getting down here."

"It's here." Berry confirmed with a serious expression. "I can hear it hopping around, and it's close."

As if on cue, the thing suddenly emerged from around the corner of a building. It was a flabby-looking toad-like humanoid with greenish-brown skin and wearing tattered black jeans. The thing looked at the four Mew Mews before it and stared at them with its beady yellow eyes, waiting for them to make a move.

"I've got this." Pudding said with a confident expression as she stepped up and raised her tambourine-like weapon. "Pudding Ring Inferno!"

With that cry, Pudding sent forth a beam of golden light at the creature. But with surprisingly lightning speed, the toad creature jumped out of the way of the beam and into the air. Before any of them could react, the creature landed a few feet in front of Pudding and opened its large moth to fire its prehensile tongue. The sticky tongue caught Pudding by the chest, and with a twist of its neck the creature flung Pudding into the air, causing her to slip off the tongue and hit the wall of a building. The smallest member of the Mew Mews was knocked out cold.

"Take this freak!" Mint cried as she raised her small bow and arrow-like weapon. "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

Mint fired a glowing pink arrow at the creature, hitting it in the stomach. The arrow only bounced off however, and before a surprised Mint could react the creature launched its tongue again and caught her. With another strong twist of its neck, the toad creature hurled Mint into the same building as Pudding hit, knocking her out cold.

"My turn!" Lettuce declared as she raised her castanet-like weapons and performed a spin while clicking them together a few times. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

With those words Lettuce blasted the creature with a powerful stream of water, but the thing seemed completely unaffected. In fact the creature seemed to laugh at the attack. When the water stopped, the creature used its tongue to fling Lettuce into the same wall her comrades were flung into. With Lettuce down, Berry was the only one left.

"I guess it's up to me now." Berry said as she raised her wand-like weapon. "Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

The creature was hit by a blast of pink light from Berry's wand. But while it looked that the thing was experiencing pain, it was enduring the attack with incredible strength. Suddenly the creature launched its tongue yet again and knocked Berry's weapon out of her hand, thus stopping the attack. Before Berry could do anything, the toad creature used its tongue yet again and caught her, flinging her into the same wall as the others. It seemed that the creature had won.

Just as the creature was about to hop over and finish the Mew Mews off, Ichigo arrived as the Black Mew Mew and hit the thing with a flying kick. The thing withstood the kick though and turned to face the newly arrived Mew Mew.

"You're an ugly one." Ichigo commented as she took a fighting stance. "I'm going to enjoy taking you down."

At that comment the creature launched its tongue yet again, but unlike her fallen comrades Ichigo managed to jump out of the way before she was hit and somersaulted over her monstrous opponent. Ichigo then charged at the creature and slashed it across the back with her claws, causing it to cry out in pain. The hideous man-toad turned to launch another attack, but Ichigo evaded it and slashed the thing on the snout. For several minutes afterward Ichigo dashed around and kept slashing her foe with her claws. Eventually the thing fell to its knees, its body covered in scratches. At that point Ichigo called for her weapon.

"Black Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo called out as she raised her weapon forward.

A massive beam of green light from the weapon enveloped the toad creature, and when the attack ended the thing had turned into a slender looking man with pale skin and greasy black hair. The man fell forward to the ground unconscious. With her enemy defeated, Ichigo went over to check on the fallen Mew Mews. She found that they were all alive but knocked out.

_'I can't believe they were defeated by that thing.'_ Ichigo thought as she looked at them with an expression of annoyance and disgust. _'That freak was easy to take down. What a bunch of weaklings. Well, I guess I should get out of here before they wake up. Otherwise I'll have a lot of explaining to do.'_

With that, Ichigo jumped off into the city. A few minutes later Berry and the other Mew Mews woke up to find the man that had once been the monster that defeated them.

"Who is that guy and where is that toad thing?" Mint asked.

"I don't know." Berry replied as she rubbed the back of her sore neck. "All I know is my head is pounding."

"Wait, you don't think that maybe this man was the creature, do you?" Lettuce suddenly asked.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we fought a Chimera Anima that was made using a human." Mint replied. "But those were a little different."

"Still you have to admit that the toad creature was different than anything else we've fought in the past." Lettuce pointed out.

"Well if this poor guy was the monster, then who beat him?" Pudding asked.

"Maybe it was that Black Mew Mew that's been in the news." Berry suggested. "Either way we have a real mystery on our hands."

* * *

Meanwhile at the lab of Dr. Marcus, Montgomery punched the mad doctor in the face for another failure.

"I am tired of you incompetence Dr.!" Montgomery shouted. "Every one of these hybrids of yours has been a total failure in retrieving the stone!"

"Forgive Mr. Montgomery." Dr. Marcus begged as he got back to his feet. "I promise you that the next hybrid will be a success."

"I've had enough of your pathetic promises Dr.!" Montgomery shouted as he took another swing. "I think it's time we end your services!"

"Enough Montgomery!" a young sounding male voice commanded over the intercom speaker in the lab. "Leave the Dr. alone."

"But Moreau, you saw that last battle through the probe." Montgomery said to the voice over the speaker. "That hybrid was a complete failure, and we still do not have the stone."

"It never ceases to amaze me how short sighted you can be Montgomery." Moreau said in an amused tone. "While it is true that the good doctor's hybrid was defeated by the Black Mew Mew, it was able to take down the other Mew Mews with relative ease. Even the White Mew Mew was defeated, and she is supposed to be one of the strongest."

"Just what are you getting at?" a confused Montgomery asked.

"I'm suggesting that Dr. Marcus's hybrids are indeed far stronger than the regular Mew Mews, but that the Black Mew Mew is far stronger still." Moreau answered. "I've been think about this whole situation, and have come to the conclusion that we should be going about this another way."

"Are you saying that we should investigate the strength of the Black Mew Mew?" Dr. Marcus asked.

"That's precisely what I'm saying Dr." Moreau replied. "Through rigorous investigation we've been able to learn that the Mew Mews were created by infusing six girls with the DNA of endangered animals to give them incredible power. Such animals of course have an incredible will to survive. An ingenious plan really, it's actually not too different from what I am trying to achieve. But I am afraid that whoever created the Mew Mews has barely scratched the surface.

"Such animals capable of surviving extinction are also able to evolve and adapt, and thus become far stronger than what they once were. They become the strongest life forms on the planet, beings that have risen above all other to become perfect. Sadly the Mew Mews have failed to bring out their full potential. But it seems the Chimera Stone has allowed one Mew Mew to do just that. The Black Mew Mew has risen above her comrades to become the strongest, and I believe that she is the first perfected being that I had hoped to create with the stone."

"So what should we do now?" Montgomery asked.

"Our attempts to simply retrieve the Chimera Stone shall end." Moreau answered. "From this point on we shall see if the Black Mew Mew is indeed the first perfected being created by the stone's power. Dr. Marcus, I want you to create a hybrid that shall push the girl to her limits. If she is destroyed we shall simply take the stone as we originally planed, but if she is indeed the first perfected being then she is worthy of the stone and we shall not take it from her."

"But Moreau, how will you achieve your plans without the stone?" Montgomery asked.

"You just leave that to me." Moreau answered. "One way or another I shall remake the world, and if I'm right the Black Mew Mew may just help me with that."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So in this chapter we see how the Chimera Stone is starting to affect Ichigo's mind. We also get to meet the main villain of this story a little bit. Moreau is actually based on a literary character who I'll probably name in a later author's note.

The next chapter is a big one, so stay tuned. In the meantime please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Survival Instinct

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay in updating this story. I've been having a rough week and haven't felt quite up to writing until now (except for that oneshot story I did on Monday). Incidentally, I'm also working on another story, so I may alternate which one I work on. Anyway, this is a pretty big chapter. I've tried to show how the Chimera Stone has been gradually effecting Ichigo's mind, and in this chapter we start to see the effects at their worst.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 4: Survival Instinct

Two days had passed since the Mew Mew's disastrous battle with the frog creature. After the battle the man that was supposedly their opponent claimed to remember nothing of his experience as the frog. Keiichiro was at least able to find out that the man was a petty criminal, but beyond that nothing more. The identity of the one who changed him into a monster and sent him to terrorize the city remained a mystery, as did the identity of the one who defeated the monster. Ryou and most of the Mew Mews believed it was the Black Mew Mew who stopped it, but again they could confirm nothing.

Ichigo meanwhile was beginning to feel restless and on edge since the battle, though she could not figure out why. All she knew was that she was beginning to feel like a caged animal, bound to the routine of work and school. Ichigo found herself itching for another battle, but for that two days there was nothing. That afternoon Ichigo was once again working at the café, and once again it seemed like she was the only one doing any work. Mint and Pudding were up to their normal antics, and Lettuce was once again breaking things. Berry and Tasuku had shown up, but they were only there to pick up another delivery. It seemed like another ordinary day at Café Mew Mew, and it was driving Ichigo crazy.

"Hey Ichigo, I think table five could use you." Mint called from her nearby table as she sipped tea, while Ichigo was busy sweeping up.

At that moment Ichigo snapped. She stormed over to Mint's table and threw the cup and saucer she was using into the wall, causing it to break with a loud crash.

"Why don't you just get off your ass and get table five yourself?" Ichigo asked Mint angrily. "The last time I checked, you're an employee here, not a costumer little Ms. Rich Girl!"

"What the hell is your problem?" a shocked and outraged Mint asked as she stood up from her chair.

"My problem?" Ichigo asked indignantly. "My problem is that I'm the only one who does any actual work around here! You just sit around and do nothing but make snide comments all day!"

"Calm down Ichigo." Lettuce interrupted.

"Don't even talk to me you spineless jellyfish!" Ichigo spat at Lettuce with a glare of disgust. "All you do is just make more of a mess for me to clean up! You're a waste of space! You make me sick!"

"Cut it out Ichigo!" Pudding interrupted as Lettuce looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "Can't you see that you've hurt Lettuce's feelings?"

"I don't want to hear from you either!" Ichigo snapped. "You're just as bad as Lettuce! Your little circus tricks just make an even bigger mess for me to clean up. You should just go back to the zoo where you belong!"

At that moment a young woman with long raven-black hair wearing a purple Café Mew Mew uniform walked into the room. The of course was the sixth member of Tokyo Mew Mew, Zakuro Fujiwara.

"Well, well, look who decided to take a break from her glamorous life as a celebrity and grace us little people with her presence." Ichigo said sarcastically. "I don't know why you bother to show up! You may be a big time star on the outside but here you're just as useless as the rest of these girls!"

"Did I miss something?" Zakuro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is enough Ichigo!" Berry shouted as she joined the group. "I don't know what your problem is today, but don't take it out on us!"

"Don't you dare lecture me you little upstart!" Ichigo spat. "I was around here long before you ever were, so don't go thinking you're better than me!"

At that moment Ryou came down to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on here?" Ryou asked as he walked up to Ichigo.

Ichigo responded by slapping Ryou in the face, shocking not only Ryou but everyone else as well.

"You bastard." Ichigo said in a very low and angry voice. "From the moment we met you've made me work my ass off for nothing, not even a thank you. Well I've had enough! As of right now I quite!"

With that Ichigo stormed off, leaving her friends speechless. Many of the customers there were murmuring amongst themselves about what had just happened.

* * *

In another part of the city, Dr. Marcus was standing in front of a large aquarium tank. A satisfied smile was on the mad doctor's face. The sound of footsteps came and Dr. Marcus turned to see Montgomery approaching.

"Ah, Mr. Montgomery." Dr. Marcus greeted as he bowed a little to his employer. "I think you will be very impressed with my latest hybrid."

"You may focus on impressing me today Dr." a young sounding voice called from the darkness of the aquarium.

A figure soon stepped slightly into view, though his face was obscured by the darkness of the room.

"Mr. Moreau, I didn't expect to see you here in person." A startled Dr. Marcus responded.

"I've decided to take a more active interest in this little project." Moreau replied. "Now what is this newest hybrid you have to show us?"

"I'm glad you asked." Dr. Marcus replied with a look of insane glee. "As you have instructed, I have created a hybrid that is sure to push the Black Mew Mew to her limits. I give you… the Venoshark."

As if on cue, a creature that looked like a cross between a human and a great white shark wearing torn black jeans from the depths of the tank. Its chest, belly, and jaw where white, while the rest of his body was pitch black. The creature's eyes were blood red and had a soulless look about them.

"Interesting name." Moreau commented. "But how will this creature push our dear Mew Mew to her limits?"

"Not only was the DNA of the great white used in the creation of this hybrid." Dr. Marcus explained. "I have also used the DNA of several poisonous fish. As a result the Venoshark's scales secrete a deadly toxin."

"The Black Mew Mew fights hand to hand most of the time." Montgomery noted. "If she were to fight this creature in the same way…"

"Then she would gravely injure herself" Dr. Marcus finished. "The scales of the Venoshark are quite rough, and cause damage on contact. That combined with the toxin makes it the deadliest hybrid I have ever made."

"Yes, this should get us the results we want." Moreau agreed. "Either the Black Mew Mew will survive and completely dominate this hybrid, or she will die and we can take the Chimera Stone. Let us see if she is truly worthy of the stone's power. Deploy your Venoshark."

"As you command sir." Dr. Marcus said with another bow.

* * *

Later that evening Ichigo was having a walk, trying to let off some steam. She found that she felt bad about some of them things she had said to her friends, but she had finally gotten fed up with all of them. Ichigo did not know exactly how long she had been walking, but she found herself at Tokyo bay. She stood and stared out at the water for a few minutes. Suddenly there was a loud splash, and the Venoshark leaped out of the water at her. Ichigo jumped back to get out of the way.

"So, another one of you freaks has finally shown up." Ichigo said to the creature. "Good, I need to let off a little steam right now, and you'll make the perfect punching bag. Mew Mew Chimera Metamorphosis!"

In a blinding flash of green light Ichigo transformed into the Black Mew Mew. With her transformation finished, she leapt up into the air to deliver a flying kick to the Venoshark. She managed to land a good hit to the creature's nose, but when Ichigo flipped back and charged to deliver a slash with her claws, the Venoshark recovered and scratched Ichigo on her right forearm with its own claws. Ichigo cried out in pain from the intense burning sensation left by the scratch. She soon found that she had trouble moving that arm.

The Venoshark then rammed Ichigo, causing more scratches on her face and arms. The burning pain from the scratches was excruciating, and Ichigo found that she could barely move. Rather than eat her, the Venoshark decided to throw Ichigo into water of Tokyo bay. Ichigo was powerless to move as she began sinking to the bottom.

_'Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die?'_ Ichigo thought to herself. _'No. No! NO!'_

In a blinding flash of green light, Ichigo jumped out of the water with a huge splash, surprising the Venoshark. She stood there for a moment breathing heavily. Her injuries were completely healed, and her eyes had turned from emerald green to blood red. With a look of animalistic rage on her face, Ichigo charged at the creature at unbelievable speed and delivered a devastating scratch across the Venoshark's chest with her claws. All rational thought had disappeared from Ichigo's mind as she relentlessly slashed at the Venoshark.

Silently Ichigo called for her weapon and blasted the creature with a devastating beam of green light. The bald young man with a swimmer's body that was once the Venoshark collapsed to the ground. Ichigo stood panting, her eyes returning to emerald green. After a moment Ichigo came to her senses and decided that she needed to go home. After what seemed like an hour of leaping though the city, Ichigo entered her bedroom through her window. She undid her transformation, flopped onto her bed facedown, and passed out.

* * *

Sometime later that night, Moreau, Montgomery, and Dr. Marcus were reviewing the footage of Ichigo's battle with the Venoshark. Both Dr. Marcus and Montgomery were stunned by what they were seeing.

"Magnificent." Moreau commented from the dark corner of the room where he was watching. "She is truly an incarnation of the goddess Sekhmet. The Chimera Stone has evolved her to a new level of existence. She is the first perfected being, both strong and beautiful. I actually think I've fallen in love."

At that moment a look of concern crept onto Montgomery's face.

"Imagine what we could accomplish if she joined us." Moreau continued. "We could finally do away with this world of weaklings and create the utopia we have been seeking. Our plans have certainly changed."

"But Moreau, how on earth do you suggest we get the Black Mew Mew to join us?" Montgomery asked.

"You just leave that to me." Moreau answered ominously.

* * *

The next day Ichigo was walking though the city with a troubled expression on her face. She was feeling better than she was the previous night, though perhaps not at one hundred percent. Plus there was something that concerned her deeply.

_'What happened last night?'_ Ichigo asked herself. _'One minute I'm drowning and the next I'm standing over the guy that was that shark thing. I don't remember anything that happened in between.'_

"Hey there." A familiar voice called from behind her.

Ichigo turned to see a young man with dark hair wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, and black jeans. Immediately Ichigo recognized him as her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama.

"Masaya!" Ichigo called happily as she started running to her boyfriend, but then she paused when she remembered how mad she was at him. "Why I haven't I heard from you?" she asked with a hurt expression. "I haven't gotten an email from you for two months!"

"Sorry, my computer has been busted, plus I've been super busy." Masaya said with a very apologetic expression. "I know that isn't much of an excuse, but I am here now."

"Yeah, you are." Ichigo said as a small smile started to return to her face.

"So this is your girlfriend, eh Masaya?" a voice suddenly asked, surprising Ichigo.

Stepping up to Masaya was a young woman with long curly blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white jacket, pink shirt, and white skirt.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the stranger.

"Oh, I'm Alice Hatter." The girl answered as she suddenly put an arm around Masaya. "I'm a friend of Masaya's from England."

"She insisted on coming along with me to meet you." Masaya explained. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Ichigo said with a very insincere smile. "It's nice to meet you Alice."

With that the two girls shook hands, and inside Ichigo wanted to tear Alice to shreds.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Masaya shows up with another girl. Before anyone lashes out in the reviews, let me assure you all that it's not as bad as it looks. Though Ichigo thinks it is, and that's the important part. Anyway, if you thought this chapter was big, wait until you read the next one, which I'll try to have up as soon as I can.

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	5. New Girl In Town

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay of this update. I was working on the chapter of another story and it took longer than I thought it would. Anyway, Masaya does some pretty stupid things in this chapter. But he is a guy and guys do stupid things sometimes. Of course I am by no means excusing the things that Masaya does. All I ask is that you don't be too hard on him when you review this chapter. With that said, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Girl In Town

Ichigo's day was getting off to a very bad start. The good news was that Masaya had returned, and Ichigo was thrilled to see him. The bad news, however, was that Masaya had brought someone with him; a girl from England named Alice Hatter. Alice was being far too friendly with Masaya for Ichigo's liking. That combined with the fact that Ichigo hadn't heard from Masaya in months made her fear that something was going on between him and Alice.

"Wow, Tokyo sure is a beautiful city." Alice commented as she took a quick look at her surroundings. "It must be a blast living here."

"Oh, it's fine." Ichigo said, trying to maintain her false smile. "So Alice, how long have you known Masaya?"

"Just for the last couple of months." Alice answered. "We were assigned to work on this huge project together."

"So the reason I haven't heard from Masaya for so long is because you've been busy with some project." Ichigo reasoned.

"That and because my computer has been in the shop." Masaya reminded her.

"My fault, I spilled grape soda on it when we first started working together." Alice confessed very innocently. "So, you guys mind giving me a tour of this place?"

"I did promise you one, didn't I?" Masaya reminded Alice. "I hope you don't mind Ichigo."

"Why would I mind?" Ichigo lied, trying to contain the burning fury inside her.

For much of the day the three went around the city of Tokyo checking out most of the major tourist spots. For much of the trip, Alice monopolized Masaya's attention, making Ichigo feel like a third wheel. It was taking a tremendous amount of willpower for Ichigo to keep herself from beating Alice to a pulp. The more rational part of Ichigo's mind kept reminding her that Masaya and Alice were just friends, but that was getting harder and harder to believe as she saw how they acted with one another. She started to wonder if there was something more going on between them. After what was probably one of the longest days of Ichigo's life, they finally arrived at the hotel where Alice was staying.

"Well it was fun spending the day with you guys. See you later." Alice said to the two with a wave, and with that she turned and went into the building.

"So what did you think of Alice?" Masaya asked, catching Ichigo off guard.

"She's uh… really nice." Ichigo said as she tried to hold back her true opinion of Alice.

"I was hoping you two would get along." Masaya commented. "So… you wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Ichigo responded, once again being caught off guard. "I mean of course."

"Great, why don't I pick you up at work tomorrow afternoon?" Masaya suggested.

"Oh, actually I'm not working at the café anymore." Ichigo told him. "I quit yesterday."

"Why did you do that?" Masaya asked sounding startled by this news.

"I just got fed up with working there." Ichigo said with a hint of anger in her voice. "I really don't feel like talking about that right now."

"Oh, that's fine." Masaya responded. "Well then, why don't I meet up with you at that park we like?"

"That's sounds great." Ichigo agreed with a smile.

"Good, I'll meet you at 3:30." Masaya told her.

The couple kissed and then parted to go to their separate destinations. Both of them were unaware that a young man in the back of a limo parked on the side of the street was watching them.

* * *

The following afternoon, Ichigo was waiting at the park for Masaya. She had picked out her finest outfit to wear. Once again she hid the Chimera Stone under her shirt. Ichigo wasn't sure if she was going to tell Masaya about the miraculous artifact that had restored the use of her powers. She felt that he had a right to know; yet Ichigo was afraid of how he would react. It was like the time she hid the fact that she was even a Mew Mew all over again. Right on time Masaya showed up, but just as Ichigo began running up to him she stopped when she saw Alice following right behind him.

"Um, Masaya? What's Alice doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, well while I was on my way to meet you I ran into her, and when I told her that we were meeting she insisted on tagging along." Masaya explained.

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining your time together. I know it's been awhile since you two have seen each other." Alice told Ichigo. "But I'm only here for a couple more days and I want to spend as much time with you guys as I can. I hope you don't mind."

"I… guess it's okay." Ichigo lied.

The afternoon that was supposed to be a date began going like the day before. Alice was once again being far too friendly to Masaya, and Ichigo was beginning to feel like she wasn't even there. The three decided to stop in at a small bakery for a bite to eat.

"How 'bout you girls sit down while I order for you guys." Masaya suggested.

Both Alice and Ichigo agreed and told Masaya what they wanted. After that Masaya went up to the counter while the girls found a table and sat down to talk.

"So how much longer are you here in Tokyo exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Just the next two days." Alice answered. "I have to return home to attend class you know. Why? Are you anxious to get rid of me?"

"What? No, of course not." Ichigo lied with her most insincere smile. "I was just curious…. So, has Masaya talked about me a lot?"

"Hmm, not really." Alice said as she thought over Ichigo's question. "Mostly he only talked about the project we were working on. But you know how our Masaya gets when he works on something like that. It becomes the only thing he thinks about."

Ichigo's anger rose higher when Alice referred to Masaya with the word, "our". It was becoming harder and harder for her to resist the urge to tear Alice apart. At last Masaya returned with the food they ordered. Ichigo was shocked when Masaya took a seat next to Alice instead of her.

"I hope I didn't take too long." Masaya said to the girls.

"Not at all." Alice told Masaya. "We were just talking about you in fact."

"Nothing bad I hope." Masaya joked.

Alice laughed and suddenly grabbed Masaya's hand. Ichigo's fury boiled over in that moment. She had stood by and watched long enough. Ichigo shot up from her chair and slapped Alice in the face so hard she was knocked to the ground. The other patrons at the bakery all began to stare.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend you blond bimbo!" Ichigo shouted.

At that moment Masaya grabbed Ichigo by the hand and pulled her out of the bakery. Once outside they stopped and Masaya turned to face Ichigo. A look of anger was on his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you Ichigo?" Masaya demanded to know.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?" Ichigo retorted. "That tramp has been throwing herself at you these past two days and you've been letting her!"

"Wait, you think that Alice and I are…?" Masaya began to ask with an expression of shock.

"Oh come on, I've seen how the two of you have been acting with each other!" Ichigo angrily told him. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on between you and Alice!"

"Ichigo, Alice and I are just friends!" Masaya insisted. "And my computer really has been broken!"

"Don't lie to me!" Ichigo shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she did so. "I'm not an idiot. You found someone else while you were over there and didn't even have the nerve to tell me. Were you ever going to tell me, or were you just going to keep pretending that nothing was going on and date Alice behind my back?"

"Ichigo, I…" Masaya began, but he was cut off when Ichigo slapped him in the face.

After that Ichigo stormed off and Masaya was too shocked to go after her. Unbeknownst to the couple, the same black limo from yesterday was parked nearby. The young man in the back had a smile on his face after seeing what had just occurred between Ichigo and Masaya. After a few moments the limo pulled out and headed in the same direction Ichigo went. Meanwhile Masaya went back into the bakery.

* * *

Just about an hour had passed and Ichigo was still walking. She really didn't pay any attention to where she was going, mainly because she was too upset. So many thoughts and feelings were running around in her head and she was trying to sort them out. One conclusion that Ichigo had come to was that she was starting to hate blonds. They seemed to have a habit of replacing her. One blond had replaced her as the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and another had replaced her in Masaya's heart.

Ichigo was distracted from her thoughts when she saw something in her path. That someone was a person who was laying on the ground unconscious. Ichigo rushed over to see if she could help. When she got there she turned the person over on his back. The person in question was a young man about her age with short white hair wearing a light-blue shirt, green sweater vest, and dark-blue pants with black shoes. Ichigo found the young man to be quite handsome, dashing in fact. He soon opened his eyes and slowly sat up. His eyes were a striking dark-blue, and Ichigo found herself getting lost in them.

"Oh dear, I must have passed out again." The young man said with a look of embarrassment.

"Um, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The young man answered. "This is just something that happens to me every now and then. Might I ask who you are?"

"Oh, um… I'm Ichigo Momomiya." Ichigo answered after remembering her name.

"Pleased to meet you Ichigo." The young man said in a smooth voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anton Moreau."

* * *

If you've been paying attention, then you know that the young man Ichigo just met is nothing but trouble. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, Moreau was the dude in the limo.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. The World According to Anton Moreau

**Author's Note:** After another delay from working on another story, this chapter is done. And surprisingly it didn't take long to write. It was a blast doing this chapter because this is where we get to know our main antagonist, who has mostly been hiding in the shadows up till now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 6: The World According to Anton Moreau

Ichigo's afternoon had taken an interesting turn. The most horrible part of it was that it seemed like Masaya was cheating on her, but finding and meeting the young man who called himself Anton Moreau at the very least distracted her from her problems. Ichigo couldn't help but find Moreau to be quite handsome. As Ichigo helped Moreau to his feet she heard the sound of someone approaching them at a quick pace. She turned to see that it was a man who looked to be in his late thirties with blond hair wearing a black business suit. An expression of concern was on the man's face.

"Mr. Moreau, are you alright?" the man asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Montgomery." Moreau assured the man. "I just had another one of my fainting spells."

"We should return home." Montgomery told him. "You need to get some rest."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Moreau agreed.

"Anton, who is this guy?" Ichigo asked Moreau.

"Oh, this is my manservant, Lance Montgomery." Moreau explained. "Montgomery, this is Ichigo Momomiya. She tended to me not long after I collapsed."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms." Montgomery said to Ichigo as he held out his hand.

"Likewise." Ichigo replied as she shook Montgomery's hand.

"Ichigo, perhaps you would like to spend the afternoon at my place?" Moreau offered. "I promise to return you to your home afterward. Think of it as my way of thanking you for your help."

"Um, sure." Ichigo replied sounding a little overwhelmed.

Moments later Ichigo was with Moreau in the back of his limo. There was an awkward silence ever since Ichigo had got into the vehicle. Right away Moreau noticed that Ichigo seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Moreau asked. "You seem a little… on edge."

"Oh, I'm just not used to traveling in the back of a limo." Ichigo said with a nervous smile.

"I think I can understand that." Moreau chuckled. "But I sense there is something else. You seem restless, like a tiger a tiger in a cage. Always pacing around, wanting to break free."

"Well, now that you mention it I have been feeling kinda trapped lately." Ichigo admitted.

"I can understand that. There are times when I too feel trapped." Moreau told her. "The thing that traps me is my illness. There are times when I want to do something, but very often my body won't let me. It's very frustrating at times."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ichigo said with an apologetic expression. "What kind of illness do you have?"

"Sadly medical science has yet to identify it." Moreau said with an expression of dark amusement. "It's not life threatening, I'm not on the verge of death. But it does render me quite weak at times."

The limo suddenly turned a corner through an iron gate. Ichigo looked out the window and saw a large and beautiful mansion that looked just as incredible as Mint's if not more incredible. The limo pulled up to the front door and Montgomery let Moreau and Ichigo out. When the three entered, Ichigo was as amazed by the inside as she was by the outside.

"This is a beautiful place you live in." Ichigo commented.

"This is only a vacation home that my family uses whenever visiting Japan." Moreau explained. "My actual house is much larger."

"What is it, a castle?" Ichigo asked sounding even more surprised.

"Not quite, but close." Moreau chuckled. "Personally I prefer simpler accommodations, but the rest of my family likes to flaunt our wealth."

"Um, just how rich is your family?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"My great-great grandfather started a thriving fishing business that has made my family millions." Moreau explained. "Currently the company is being run by my uncle, and will one day be run by my moronic cousin Brice. My father ran it until he died in a tragic boating accident three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ichigo told him. "What about your mom?"

"She died not long after I was born." Moreau answered. "I don't remember her at all."

"I see…" Ichigo said with a sad expression. "It seems like you've had a rough life."

"It hasn't been all bad." Moreau said with a reassuring smile. "Come, let us continue this conversation elsewhere."

Moments later Ichigo and Moreau were in the mansion's sitting room. After Montgomery brought them tea, the two continued their conversation.

"So earlier in the limo you mentioned you've been feeling trapped lately." Moreau said after taking a sip of tea. "What exactly is trapping you, school, work perhaps?"

"All of the above." Ichigo answered. "School keeps piling on the work, and as for my job it's felt like I'm just there to clean up after everyone else, like I don't have a life of my own. Of course I quite my job a couple of days ago so it's not really a problem anymore, but looking back now I wonder if I made the right choice."

"Are the people at your former job friends of yours?" Moreau asked.

"Well yeah, but for awhile now it's seemed like they don't need me, like I'm just in the way." Ichigo answered sadly.

"Perhaps you and your friends have grown apart." Moreau commented.

"Grown apart?" Ichigo asked in surprise. "How can that be?"

"It happens sadly." Moreau told her. "As people go through life they sometimes change and their paths become separated from each other. It could be that you now follow a different path than your friends do. You said yourself that they don't seem to need you anymore. Perhaps it's time you moved on from them down your own path."

"Maybe…" Ichigo said as she wondered if what Moreau was telling her was true.

"For all you know, you could have a destiny greater than that of your friends." Moreau suggested. "Tell me Ichigo, what is it that you want to do with your life?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure." Ichigo answered. "And lately I really have no clue…. What to you want to do with your life?"

"To put it simply I want to make the world a better place." Moreau answered as he got up from his chair and turned to look out the large window overlooking the yard. "The world ha become stagnant, and the human race lazy. We could've colonized the moon and the planets beyond by now, but instead we have become sedentary. We could accomplish far more if we were like those of the animal kingdom."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It is survival of the fittest that is the law of the animal kingdom." Moreau explained as he turned back to face Ichigo. "Those who are weak parish and those who are strong survive and thrive, and even evolve. Think what human kind could accomplish if we had the tenacity of the grey wolf or the predatory instincts of a wildcat. If only we could find a way to return the world to that state."

"I guess you do have a point about the human race being lazy." Ichigo said as she thought about what Moreau was saying. "But it seems like becoming more like the animals is a little extreme."

"We face an extreme problem, and it calls for an extreme solution." Moreau pointed out.

"I guess…" Ichigo agreed, though she sounded unsure.

"Would you like to make the world a better place?" Moreau asked.

"Well yeah." Ichigo answered honestly. "I'd like to think that I've tried doing that a lot in the past."

"Then perhaps you and I were meant to meet." Moreau suggested. "Who knows what we could achieve together. With my brains and your beauty, there might not be anything we can't accomplish."

"Did you say beauty?" a surprised Ichigo asked with a blush.

"You are perhaps the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Moreau said as he walked up to Ichigo. "I would be honored to have you by my side."

With that, Moreau kissed Ichigo's hand, causing her to blush even more. A few hours later Moreau's limo pulled up in front of Ichigo's house. Montgomery then stepped out and opened the door for Ichigo.

"I hope we will meet again soon my dear." Moreau said as Ichigo got out. "I was sheer pleasure having you over."

"It was nice meeting you too Anton." Ichigo replied with a smile. "I guess I'll see you later."

With that, Ichigo walked back to the house and Montgomery got back in the car. Before starting the car he looked in the rearview mirror at Moreau.

"That went better than I planned." Moreau commented. "I felt sure that her boyfriend would cause problems, but it seems that that little obstacle worked itself out. And my unexpected fainting spell ended up working to my advantage."

"Are you certain she'll join our cause?" Montgomery asked.

"Be patient Montgomery." Moreau said with a confident smile. "It is only a matter of time before Ichigo realizes that her true path lies with us. It was her destiny to wield the Chimara Stone and mine to seek it. Her time with Tokyo Mew Mew was only a test to prove her worthiness. Soon she and I will remake the world and rule over it side by side."

"What about the other Mew Mews?" Montgomery asked, still looking unsure.

"They are no threat." Moreau said confidently. "But just to be safe, have Dr. Marcus send a few hybrids to dispose of them."

"As you wish." Montgomery replied, and with that the limo drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If anyone hasn't figured it out by now, Moreau is based in the titular character from the H.G. Wells novel, The Island of Dr. Moreau. For those of you unfamiliar with the story, it's about a mad scientist who tried to turn animals into humans. It became a movie in I believe the 90s, and I think in the movie version Dr. Moreau tries to turn humans into animals, though I've never actually seen the movie so I can't be sure of that. That was how it was when the novel/movie was parodied in a Simpsons Holloween Special one year. The Island of Dr. Moreau was the inspiration behind the Chimera Stone as well, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Things get messy in the next chapter, so stay tuned. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Black vs White

**Author's Note:** Some big stuff happens in this chapter. All I'll say at this point is get ready to be blown away.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 7: Black vs. White

While Ichigo was having her visit with Moreau, Masaya was still with Alice. Masaya couldn't believe that Ichigo thought there was something going on between him and Alice. He was sure that he had made it clear that Alice was just a friend. Not long after Ichigo had stormed off, Masaya reentered the bakery with a dejected look on his face. Alice had since gotten back to her feet after Ichigo had knocked her to the ground.

"You okay?" Alice asked with a look of concern.

"Not really." Masaya answered, not once making eye contact with Alice. "…Let's get out of here."

A few moments later the two had exited the bakery. Alice was carrying what they had ordered there in a small paper bag, minus what Ichigo had ordered.

"So what happened between you two?" Alice asked.

"…She accused me of cheating on her." Masaya answered after a moment.

"I see…" Alice replied. "Well, she probably sensed what was going on between us. She's pretty sharp."

"Going on between us?" Masaya repeated with a look of confusion. "Alice what are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Masaya, you can't keep pretending that you still see me as just a friend." Alice said playfully as she suddenly took Masaya's hand. "You've made your true feelings for me very clear."

"I what?" Masaya asked looking even more confused. Without warning Alice planted a firm kiss on Masaya's lips. A very startled Masaya pushed her away. "What the hell Alice?"

"Why'd you push me away?" a very surprised and shocked Alice exclaimed.

"What do you mean why did I push you away?" Masaya responded. "Alice, do you think that I… have feelings for you?"

"Well don't you?" Alice replied.

"Alice, I only see you as a friend." Masaya told her. "Ichigo is the person I love most."

"Well then… why have you been leading me on?" Alice demanded.

"Leading you on?" a very confused Masaya repeated. "What on earth do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Alice angrily replied. "All those times you tried your hardest to sit next to me during those lectures. All those times you invited me over to your flat to have dinner."

"I kept inviting you over so we could work on our project together." Masaya explained. "And the reason I wanted to make sure we sat next to each other during the lectures is so we could compare notes better."

"Okay, then why did you not once mention Ichigo to me during all the time we spent together?" Alice demanded.

"I mentioned Ichigo to you lots of times!" Masaya insisted. "…Didn't I?"

"Not even once!" Alice told him. "And if Ichigo really means so much to you, why did you let me come along on your little 'date' today?"

"Well I… the two of you really hit it off when you met." Masaya answered as he just realized the enormity of his mistake.

With that, Alice slapped Masaya hard in the face and stormed off. After a few moments Masaya started walking aimlessly around the city. He didn't really pay any attention to where he was going; he had too much on his mind to care. Hours passed and the evening came, and before Masaya knew it he had found himself in front of Café Mew Mew. He went in, desperately hoping to find Ichigo there. But while Ichigo was unfortunately not there, the rest of the Mew Mews were, along with Tasuku, Ryou, and Keiichiro. When the others asked what was going on, Masaya told them about the whole mess with Ichigo and Alice. After the tale, the gang all looked at Masaya with dumbfounded expressions.

"…You moronic idiot!" Mint blurted out. "You and Ichigo haven't seen Ichigo in months! How could you even think of letting another girl come along with you on your date?"

"I don't know. I guess I've been so focused on that project I had to work on for the last couple of months I've been a little mixed up." Masaya replied. "I had no idea that I was giving Alice the impression I liked her as more than a friend."

"Well, she could've read too much into things." Lettuce told him.

"I didn't even think Alice was interested in me in that way." Masaya admitted.

"Dude, you're a babe magnet." Tasuku told him. "I've seen the way a lot of the girls who come to this café look at you."

"Are girls really that into me?" Masaya asked sounding surprised.

"I'd want to go out with you if you and Ichigo hadn't gotten together." Lettuce admitted before looking in Ryou's direction. "Plus I'm actually interested in someone else."

"I'd be into you if you were my type." Mint admitted. "Of course you're nowhere near my type."

"I've… never really been interested in guys." Zakuro revealed. "But if I were I guess I wouldn't mind going out with you."

"You've never noticed the way girls look at you?" Ryou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest I've never really paid any attention." Masaya revealed. "Until I met Ichigo I never really cared about what anyone else ever thought of me. I guess that's because back then I looked down on the human race for their disregard for the environment."

"Because back then you were Deep Blue in disguise." Ryou realized. "But after you developed feelings for Ichigo you became something more."

"I really want to make this up to Ichigo." Masaya told the group. "I was hoping she came her after what happened at the bakery."

"Ichigo quite working here a couple of days ago." Berry revealed with a troubled expression. "We haven't heard from her since then."

"Why did she quite?" Masaya asked sounding shocked.

"We're not sure." Lettuce told him sadly. "All we know is she hasn't been acting like herself the last few days. The last time she was here she blew up at everybody and even slapped Ryou in the face."

"When did this start?" Masaya asked.

"Now that I think about it, it was the day after we had that field trip to the museum." Mint realized.

"You mean the day you saw the exhibit on the Chimera Stone?" Ryou asked, not noticing that Keiichiro went into the back to check on something.

"Yeah, that was kind of a weird exhibit." Mint confirmed. "I really couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about. It's not that pretty of a gemstone."

"That gemstone as you called it was stolen later that night." Ryou revealed, startling everyone.

"Who would want to steal that thing?" Berry asked.

"I'm not certain, but not long after that the Black Mew Mew showed up." Ryou replied with a grave expression.

"Black Mew Mew?" Masaya asked, not understanding what the others were talking about.

"She's some Mew Mew wannabe that's been beating up criminals for the last few nights." Mint explained.

"And looking at it now I think the Chimera Stone and the Black Mew Mew are connected." Ryou theorized. "If that's true… we need to find Ichigo quickly!"

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait Ryou!" Keiichiro said as he came back into the room. "I've detected three more Chimera Anima!"

"Where are they Keiichiro?" Ryou asked.

"Right outside the café." Keiichiro revealed, startling everyone.

Immediately Berry and the other girls transformed and rushed outside. Masaya, Ryou, Tasuku, and Keiichiro followed them to watch the battle. The three monsters were outside waiting for them. The first one was a dark-brown Minotaur-looking creature wearing black pants. The second was a grey furry man bat with massive wings for arms and also wearing black pants. The third was a humanoid wasp-like creature with a stinger on each forearm. The mere site of the thing made Zakuro's tail puff out.

Just as the Mew Mews began to charge at the creatures, the man bat let out a horrifying screech that knocked them to the ground. Though they were dazed, they managed to get back to their feet. In the meantime, the Minotaur was getting ready to charge at them.

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly asked, getting the attention of the creatures, the Mew Mews, and the group on the sidelines. All of them turned to see Ichigo. "Before anyone asks I came back here because I forgot something in my old locker. I didn't expect to find you fighting more of these freaks."

"Get out of here Ichigo!" Lettuce begged. "It's not safe for you here!"

"Don't treat me like the spineless weakling you." Ichigo coldly told her. "I can take these things down easily. And right now I really need to let off a little steam. Mew Mew Chimera Metamorphosis!"

In a flash of green light Ichigo transformed into the Black Mew Mew once again. The rest of the Mew Mews were shocked, though perhaps not nearly as shocked as Masaya. Immediately the Minotaur charged at Ichigo. In a flash Ichigo leapt out of the way and somersaulted behind it. Before the creature could react Ichigo rushed at it and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to its side, knocking it to the ground.

The man bat then flew at Ichigo and fired another sonic blast. Ichigo dodged it by jumping high into the air at the creature. She then slashed at the man bat's right wing, sending it crashing to the ground. It was then that the wasp creature flew at Ichigo and fired off one of its stingers. The large stinger hit Ichigo in the shoulder, causing her intense pain. She then cried out and was suddenly enveloped in a flash of green light that caused the stinger to crumble and her wound to heal up in seconds. Ichigo's eyes then turned blood red, and in a berserk rage she charged at the wasp creature, leapt up, and delivered a devastating punch that knocked it to the ground.

Just as all three creatures were getting their second wind, Ichigo silently called for her weapon and hit all three beasts with a blast of green energy. When the attack ended, the Minotaur had turned into a very muscular man with a baldhead, the man bat had become a slender man with slicked back white hair, and the wasp creature had changed into a tan slender gentleman with short black hair. Ichigo turned back to face the other Mew Mews, her eyes still blood red.

"Ichigo… are you okay?" Lettuce asked as she cautiously stepped forward. "You still recognize us, don't you?"

Before Lettuce could react, Ichigo charged forward and hit Lettuce in the stomach. Lettuce fell to the ground unconscious and reverted to her civilian form. In a flash ichigo then charged at Pudding and with a powerful kick knocked her into the nearby wall of the café. Pudding was out cold and reverted back to her civilian form. Zakuro reacted to the situation by charging at Ichigo and attacking with her energy whip.

But Ichigo easily evaded the attack and then got in close to Zakuro. The Black Mew Mew delivered a powerful punch to Zakuro's face, followed by another hard punch to the gut. Zakuro fell to the ground and soon her transformation faded. Mint reacted violently by firing an arrow at Ichigo. But with lightning speed Ichigo not only dodged the attack, but also got behind Mint and delivered a hard kick to her back. Mint then fell to the ground as her transformation faded. Berry was the only one left standing. Ichigo turned to face her with a look of animalistic rage on her face.

"I don't know what's happened to you Ichigo, but it looks like I have no choice but to stop you." Berry told her.

Ichigo comprehended nothing Berry had said. In her berserk state she was being driven only by raw aggressive instinct. Berry called for her rod and fired a great blast of red energy at Ichigo. Ichigo responded by quickly raising her own weapon and firing off an equally powerful blast of green energy. The two attacks hit each other dead on and pushed against one another, neither one gaining ground over the other. This standoff lasted for two or three minutes until Ichigo cried out and put more power into her attack.

The green blast then overtook the red and hit Berry dead on. When it was over Berry was on the ground in her civilian form. Tasuku tried to rush over to her, but Ryou and Keiichiro held him back. With all her opponents defeated, Ichigo let out a very loud primal scream. Masaya was completely frozen in shock. He could not believe that the woman he loved was capable of such acts.

Ichigo stood catching her breath, her eyes slowly turning back to emerald green. Suddenly there came the sound of someone clapping, catching everyone's attention. They all looked to see Moreau approaching Ichigo.

"Not how I intended things to go, but beautiful none the less." Moreau said to Ichigo. "Once again you have proven yourself worthy of the Chimera Stone. You have truly evolved into a perfect being, and together we shall bring the world into a new age."

"Anton?" Ichigo said in a dazed state. "What's… going on?"

At that point, Ichigo reverted to her civilian form and lost consciousness. Moreau caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style.

"You poor dear. I guess I ended up pushing you a little hard." Moreau said to her in a gentle voice. "It wasn't even my intention for you to fight. The hybrids were sent to eliminate your former comrades. But in the end I suppose this makes things a little easier."

"So you're behind this Anton Moreau!" Ryou called out, getting the young mastermind's attention.

"Ah, Ryou Shirogane. I should've guessed that you were behind the creation of Tokyo Mew Mew." Moreau said with an amused smile. "It's a pity you didn't take your project further. You had the beginnings of a race of perfect beings on your hands, yet you only took the project so far. But it seems that the Chimera Stone has finished your project for you and has made Ichigo the perfect life form. In a way I suppose the aliens and those so-called crusaders were a test of the Mew Mew's power, and Ichigo proved herself the strongest. That is why the stone chose her."

"Are you still trying to create a world where animals rule over humans you psycho?" Ryou demanded.

"I am trying to bring the human race to a new level of existence." Moreau replied. "Of course my plans have changed a little due to recent events. My original plan was to steal the Chimera Stone and use it for myself, but Ichigo's unexpected involvement has created an even better plan. She and I will become king and queen of a new world."

"I won't let you take Ichigo!" Masaya shouted as he charged at Moreau.

Suddenly from behind Moreau came Montgomery, who rushed at Masaya and punched him to the ground. Masaya was out cold.

"Hmm, I thought he was interested in that blond girl." Moreau commented. "Oh well, it changes nothing. Now before you other three gentleman decided to try playing the hero I should point out that Montgomery is not the only backup I brought with me."

Ryou, Keiichiro, and Tasuku looked around to find that several men in black suits carrying rifles suddenly surrounded the café. It seemed clear that they were helpless.

"You won't get away with this Moreau!" Ryou declared.

"I believe I already have." Moreau said smugly. "Now if you'll excuse me, my ride should be here in mere moments."

As if on cue, a small helicopter approached from the air and landed behind Moreau. Moreau got into the chopper, still carrying Ichigo in his arms. Montgomery soon followed and closed the door behind them. With the passengers aboard, the helicopter took off. The men that Moreau had brought with his soon retreated as Ryou and the others watched helplessly as the chopper flew away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's a pretty good cliffhanger to leave things off at. I'd like to mention that I don't mean to bash on Berry so much. She's an okay character, she just wasn't developed enough. I think a big part of that is because Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode was so short. Anyway, I kind of implied a couple of other relationships were going on in this story if you looked closely. One was Ryou and Lettuce, which the anime has actually done as I recall. The other was Zakuro and Mint, which I've always been either way on. To me it always seemed like maybe they were, maybe they weren't. I'll most likely do more with those potential relationships in future stories.

Things look pretty dark for our heroes right now, but in the next chapter hope will return. So stay tuned and while you're at it, please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Return of the Blue Knight

**Author's Note:** I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who's reviewed this story so far. Your reviews have been very encouraging. Anyway, this is the biggest chapter yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 8: Return of the Blue Knight

Two hours after the battle Ichigo woke up to find herself in a room she had never seen before. It was a well-furnished room however, and the bed she was on was actually quite comfortable. Ichigo still felt a bit dazed from the battle, and she found that she couldn't remember what happened after the wasp creature stung her. Suddenly the only door to the room began to open, causing Ichigo to become very alert. She was a little relieved though to find that it was Moreau entering the room.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake." Moreau said with a gentle and very charming smile.

"Where… am I?" a confused Ichigo asked. "And how did I get here?"

"You're at my mansion." Moreau explained. "As for how you got here, I brought you back here after the battle."

"Battle?" Ichigo asked, still very confused. "Wait… Anton, do you know that I'm… a Mew Mew?"

"I've known for quite some time my dear." Moreau reveled. "Just as I've known about the Chimera Stone. You see I've been after it for awhile."

"Why do you want the stone?" Ichigo asked as she defensively placed a hand over the stone that was under her shirt.

"Because it has the power to change the world." Moreau explained. "Oh don't worry, I have no intention of taking it from you. It's become clear to me that the stone has chosen you."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not think it was pure chance that the Chimera Stone came into your possession." Moreau told her. "From the moment you picked up the stone, you've been able to tap into its power, and as a result you have become the first human evolved by its power."

"Evolved?" Ichigo repeated, still not understanding what Moreau was talking about.

"The stone has allowed you to tap into the full extent of you Mew Mew abilities." Moreau explained. "And because of that your will to survive has let you reach the next level of evolution. I told you before that the reason for your restlessness is because you have evolved beyond the life you have now. You now seek a new world, and that world is one we shall create together."

"How… do you think we can create a new world?" Ichigo asked.

"The stone is not restricted to the use of one person." Moreau reveled. "We can spread its power to the entire human race. You have the power and I the knowledge. Together we can bring out the true potential of humanity."

"I still don't get how you plan to do that." Ichigo told him.

"I will explain it all later." Moreau said before kissing Ichigo on the hand, causing her to blush a bit. "But right now you're still tired. You should get some more rest. I will come to check on you later."

With that, Moreau left the room. As much as her current situation bothered her, Ichigo had to admit that she was tired. She was having a hard time thinking strait at that moment. So she decided to follow Moreau's advice and get some more sleep. Ichigo hoped that it would all make more sense when she woke up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Café Mew Mew, things seemed as bad as they could get. The Mew Mews had regain consciousness, but they were pretty banged up. The one who was in the worst shape was Berry. Masaya was still out cold and put up in Ryou's room, while the rest of the group had gone down to the situation room to figure out what to do. Unfortunately everyone was so shocked by the evening's events that nobody could come up with a solution to their current problem.

"Maybe… maybe all of this is our fault." Lettuce suddenly suggested, finally breaking the silence. "We've all been so focused on what's going on in our own lives that we never really noticed that Ichigo has been going through a hard time herself. We should've been there more for her."

"Lettuce is right." Berry agreed. "Tasuku and I could've helped Ichigo out with the cleanup a few nights. And Mint, you could've tried harder to help her out during the day."

"Better yet, you could've tried actually working." Tasuku added.

"What're you trying to say?" Mint asked sounding a little offended, though after a moment she backed down. "Actually… you're right. Maybe if I had pulled my weight around here a little more, Ichigo probably wouldn't have gone nuts."

"I guess we are partly responsible for what's happened to Ichigo." Ryou admitted. "But the main cause of all this is the Chimera Stone."

"You sound like you know a lot more about what's going on than you've told us." Zakuro observed. "Care to let us in?"

"I will, but first we need to wait for someone to arrive." Ryou told her.

"Wow, this is quite a setup you've got here Ryou." A female voice suddenly said. The group turned to see a woman with long chestnut-brown hair wearing a sparkling blue dress. The Mew Mews thought that she looked familiar. "I never would've guessed that there was a room like this under such a darling café."

"Sorry to pull you away from a party Christine." Ryou said to the stranger.

"Oh it's no problem. Those parties are always so dull anyway." The stranger replied. "Plus you said it was an emergency, so I came as quickly as I could."

"Hey, you're that woman from the exhibit on the Chimera Stone!" Mint realized.

"That's right." The stranger confirmed. "I'm Dr. Christine Thompson. It's nice to meet you all."

"Dr. Thompson worked as a research assistant for my father many years ago." Ryou explained. "And every now and then she asks for my help on one of her projects. Recently Christine asked for Keiichiro and I to help her research the Chimera Stone. That's the big project we've been working on lately."

"Or at least we were until it was stolen." Keiichiro added. "Since then we've been trying to figure out who stole it. Who would've believed that it was right under our noses the whole time."

"So what's this big emergency Ryou?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"Before I tell you Christine, I must ask you to keep a lot of what I'm about to tell you to yourself." Ryou told her.

After Dr. Thompson nodded, Ryou explained the whole situation to her, revealing the secret of the Mew Project in the process. When Ryou had finished, Dr. Thompson had a very grave expression on her face.

"Wow, you do have a big problem." Dr. Thompson told him.

"Dr. Thompson, just what is the Chimera Stone?" Lettuce asked. "And just what is it doing to Ichigo?"

"I can't tell you what the stone is, because I don't really know myself." Dr. Thompson answered. "But I can tell you what it's capable of. I discovered the Chimera Stone in South America three years ago. In the beginning I was just sent there to investigate some newly discovered ruins. Just before the trip my doctor had diagnosed me with terminal cancer. I was told I had only a few months to live.

"But I decided to make the most out of what was left of my life and go ahead with the expedition. The ruin I was sent to investigate was an old underground temple, and after hours of wandering through the dark corridors, my team and I finally found the central chamber. That's where I found it, the small green stone sitting on a pedestal. I knew somehow that I had made a huge discovery, though how I couldn't really tell. I just somehow knew from looking at it that it was no ordinary relic.

"I was overjoyed at making such a discovery, but then I remembered how my life would soon be coming to an end. I didn't want that to happen. I kept thinking to myself how unfair it was that I should die not long after making such an accomplishment. There was so much I wanted to achieve, and in that moment I wanted to live more than anything. Suddenly the stone in my hand lit up like a star and then my body felt like it was on fire. I don't remember how long the feeling lasted, but when it was over I passed out.

"I woke up five days later in a hospital. The doctors told me that while they couldn't figure out what happened to me, they said I was in perfect health. In fact they told me that the cancer that was going to kill me in a matter of months was completely gone. I was completely shocked by this news. And I soon realized just what kind of discovery I had made.

"For the next three years I devoted my life to discovering all I could about the object I had since learned was called the Chimera Stone. I knew that discovering exactly what the stone was and where it came from would change the world. But soon I found out that there are just some things in this world that aren't meant to be discovered, because the Chimera Stone has a dark side to it."

"And I'm guessing it's that dark side that's what's driving Ichigo nuts." Mint guessed.

"In a nutshell, yes." Ryou answered. "A team of scientists started researching the stone after Christine discovered it. They wanted to try and duplicate the reaction the stone had on her. They had some success with a few of the test animals. Apparently the stone's power is activated by a strong desire to live. That's how Ichigo was able to instantly recover from such a serious wound during that battle.

"But the scientists discovered something else about the stone too. It didn't just heal the animals, it made them stronger and also brought out their more aggressive instincts. They essentially became feral. More like super mean wild rats than tame domestic lab rats. And that's only a fraction of what the Chimera Stone can do."

"I wanted Ryou to do his own research on the stone to see if there was a safe way to use its power." Dr. Thompson revealed. "If a safe way to use the stone could be found it could benefit the whole world. But I guess all it's done now is cause even more problems."

"So what's happening to those rats you mentioned is happening to Ichigo?" Lettuce asked with a voice full of concern.

"The good news is that the stone has most likely stabilized Ichigo's wildcat genes. In short she's no longer in danger of turning into a permanent housecat." Ryou explained. "Not only that, the stone is allowing Ichigo to tap into more of her powers than before. But it's also causing her aggressive animal instincts to take over. If we don't do something soon she'll turn into a rampaging monster."

"Okay, so now we know what this weird rock is doing to Ichigo. But who is this Moreau guy who grabbed her and flew off?" Tasuku asked.

"Wait, Anton Moreau is involved in this?" Dr. Thompson asked sounding very surprised.

"Who is this Anton Moreau?" Zakuro asked.

"Moreau is a boy genius and the air to a big fishing company in the U.S." Ryou explained with a sigh. "I met him once a few years ago at a party. We talked a little, and I soon discovered that as brilliant as Moreau is, he's also nuts. He believes that if that the only way to bring out the human race's true potential is to regress them back to a more primitive state and make them more like the animals."

"Not long after I discovered the Chimera Stone, Moreau came to me and tried to bribe me to get it for himself." Dr. Thompson added. "It turned out he was doing his own research on the legends about the Chimera Stone, and was most interested in the legends of it being able to turn humans into human-animal monsters. Of course I told him to take a hike."

"Can the stone really turn people into monsters?" Pudding asked.

"Like I said, I've only told you a fraction of what the Chimera Stone can do." Ryou said ominously. "If we don't get both it and Ichigo back from Moreau, the entire world could be turned into a zoo."

* * *

_Masaya stood floating in a vast dark-blue space that seemed endless. It reminded him of the depths of the ocean. After what seemed like an eternity, Masaya saw a figure step towards him. This figure was a young man with long blond hair tied back into a ponytail, blue eyes, and long pointed ears. He was wearing what looked like a long blue coat. Right away Masaya recognized the figure as the Blue Knight, an alter ego of his created to protect Ichigo._

_"Aren't you going to save her?" the Blue Knight asked. "Right now she's in danger, from both herself and this stranger named Moreau."_

_"How can I save her?" Masaya asked. "I want to rescue Ichigo more than anything, but I don't have the power to do that anymore."_

_"You still have the power to save Ichigo yourself." The Blue Knight told him. "If you didn't I would not be able to appear before you now."_

_"What do you mean?" Masaya asked._

_"You were a personality created by Deep Blue as a disguise, but when you met Ichigo you gained a heart." The Blue Knight explained. "And because of that you subconsciously created me to protect her. I had nothing to do with Deep Blue."_

_"I made you?" Masaya said sounding very surprised._

_"Yes, and if you recall you destroyed Deep Blue yourself." The Blue Knight added. "But just because Deep Blue is no more does not mean his power is gone. It still exists within you, and is yours to do with as you please."_

_"You're saying… I can use that power to protect Ichigo?" Masaya asked. As if on cue, a sword stabbed into an altar under a spotlight appeared behind Masaya. He recognized the sword as the one used by both the Blue Knight and Deep Blue._

_"That sword represents the power that is now yours." The Blue Knight explained. "Take it, and become the Blue Knight again. Take it, and protect Ichigo."_

_With that, the Blue Knight vanished. Masaya turned to face the altar. He was unsure if using the power that he thought was no longer within him was a good idea. But his desire to save Ichigo was too great to ignore, and as his alter ego had pointed out, Deep Blue was no longer around. The power was his to use, and he needed to save Ichigo. Without further hesitation, Masaya pulled the sword from the altar._

* * *

Masaya woke up, and was enveloped in an explosion of blue light. The explosion was heard from downstairs, and Ryou and the others rushed up to investigate. They found Masaya standing up in the form of the Blue Knight, minus the pointed ears.

"Masaya, is that you?" Pudding asked with a look of shock.

"You're not turning into Deep Blue again, are you?" Mint asked. "I mean we have enough problems right now."

"Don't worry, Deep Blue is no more." Masaya assured them. "But his power is still mine to use, and right now I'm going to use it to save Ichigo. So don't try to stop me."

Before the others could say anything, Masaya jumped out the window and leapt off into the night. It was clear that the Blue Knight had returned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One of the biggest reasons for doing this story is because I've seen very few Ichigo and Masaya stories on this site. They usually have Ichigo paired up with Ryou of Kish, which I just find appalling. This story is meant to change that a little.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Lovers' Quarrel

**Author's Note:** I was originally planning to wait a couple of days to do this chapter while I worked on another story I'm doing. But last night when I checked my email I found that I had gotten eight reviews for this story, one for each chapter and all very positive. So I decided to get back to work on this. The title for this chapter was originally going to be Blue Knight vs. Black Cat, but I didn't think it was very imaginative.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 9: Lovers' Quarrel

Masaya had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop as the Blue Knight for what seemed like twenty minutes. After awakening the dormant powers of Deep Blue within him, Masaya was able to sense just where Ichigo was, but it was taking him a little too long to get there for his liking. At long last he had reached Moreau's mansion. Masaya could see that there were guards in front of the door. But as the Blue Knight they were no problem for him.

Immediately Masaya charged at the two guards. The men in black got out their guns and started firing at him, but Masaya was easily able to dodge their fire. Masaya then got close and delivered a devastating uppercut to the first guard, then hit the second with a powerful roundhouse kick. Both guards were out cold. Masaya called for his sword and cut down the door. Upon entering the house, several more guards popped up and started firing. Masaya quickly darted around the room and knocked each of them out. The whole confrontation took perhaps about a minute.

With the guards dispatched, Masaya headed upstairs. When he reached the second floor he found Dr. Marcus standing in his path. The mad scientist had a sinister grin on his face.

"I have to say, this is a very unexpected development." Dr. Marcus commented. "Mr. Moreau was expecting the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew to try and mount a rescue, not a being like you. Still, this is a very interesting development."

"Get out of my way." Masaya commanded in a clam tone.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dr. Marcus told him. "If I were to step out of your way you would do something that would most likely ruin Mr. Moreau's plan, and I cannot and will not allow that. You see I want to see what the human race will evolve into once exposed to the power of the Chimera Stone. For a scientist like me, nothing could be more fascinating. So I suggest you either turn back now or wait here with me. Otherwise I will be forced to get rough with you."

"Move!" Masaya commanded more forcefully.

"Alas, I see you're going to be stubborn about this." Dr. Marcus sighed as he pulled out a large silver syringe-like device from his coat pocket. "You are about to regret forcing my hand."

Dr. Marcus then injected himself in the neck with the device. He then dropped the device and suddenly began convulsing. Grey fur began to grow all over his body and he started to change shape. His muscles swelled, causing his shirt and coat to tear off. When the transformation had finished, Dr. Marcus became a hybrid of human and hyena. The monster then charged at Masaya, but Masaya slashed it across the chest with his sword and then with a kick knocked it over the railing to the ground floor. Masaya looked over the railing and saw that the Marcus hyena was unconscious but still breathing. With the monster knocked out he proceeded on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Moreau, and Montgomery were in a large room on the top floor standing in front of a large metal throne that was connected to several control panels off to the sides. The top of the throne was connected to a hose that went up through the ceiling.

"This device will allow you to channel the energy of the Chimera Stone into a transmitter on the roof." Moreau explained to Ichigo. "The transmitter with then beam the energy to a satellite in orbit, which will then disperse it across the entire planet. Once that happens, the human race will begin to evolve and a new age will begin."

Suddenly the door to the room burst inward and Masaya walked in. Immediately Montgomery rushed at Masaya, but the legendary Blue Knight knocked Montgomery out with a single punch to the jaw.

"Well this is unexpected." Moreau commented in a mildly impressed tone. "In order to get here you must've taken out all my guards and Dr. Marcus. And now you've even dispatched Montgomery, yet you're clearly not a Mew Mew. Mind telling me who you are?"

"The Blue Knight." Masaya calmly answered.

"What're you doing here Masaya?" Ichigo demanded with a look of anger in her eyes, though she was also surprised to see Masaya as the Blue Knight again.

"Masaya?" Moreau repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Oh I see now. You're the alien that tried to destroy the human race awhile back. Interesting that you'd become Ichigo's consort."

"The being that tried to destroy the human race is no longer who I am." Masaya told Moreau. "Now I've come for Ichigo!"

"I'm not going with you!" Ichigo angrily declared.

"As you can see, Ichigo has evolved beyond the need for a relationship with you." Moreau said with an arrogant smirk. "The Chimera Stone has allowed her to realize her true destiny, and soon she and I will bring humanity into a new age, one that we will rule over together."

"C'mon Ichigo, let's get out of here." Masaya said as he held out his hand, completely ignoring Moreau.

"You get out of here!" Ichigo spat. "I don't want anything more to do with you!"

"But Ichigo, I love you." Masaya told her.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, cutting Masaya off. "I don't want to hear any more of you lies! And if you're not going to leave, then I'll just have to make you! Mew Mew Chimera Metamorphosis!"

In a flash of green light Ichigo transformed into the Black Mew Mew. She then lunged at Masaya, but the Blue Knight easily evaded her attack and jumped out of the way. Moreau meanwhile stepped back and watched the battle with a look of amusement. Ichigo continued to slash at Masaya with her claws, but each time Masaya stepped out of the way.

"Why are you even here?' Ichigo demanded as she continued to try and slash Masaya apart. "You have your precious Alice, don't you?"

"There's nothing between me and Alice." Masaya told her as he continued to dodge each attack. "And I'm sorry you thought that there was. Even Alice thought so, but it was all a misunderstanding. It's all my fault and I'm sorry."

"Liar!" Ichigo shouted as she leapt in with more force to try and slash Masaya in the face, causing him to leap a few feet back. "You think I'm stupid enough to believe all that? Leave now or else I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

"This isn't like you Ichigo!" Masaya told her as he dodged another slash.

"It's the new me!" Ichigo shot back as she leapt in for another attack. "I've grown beyond you and my so-called friends! I don't need any of you!"

"You're wrong!" Masaya insisted as he jumped out of the way yet again. "That Chimera Stone thing is twisting your mind!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo cried as she silently called for her weapon. "I've had enough of you! Black Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

With that, Ichigo fired a blast of green energy from her weapon. Masaya however was able to deflect it with a blade of blue energy fired from his sword.

"Stop this Ichigo!" Masaya pleaded. "I don't want to fight you!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted as she fired off another blast. This blast actually hit Masaya and knocked him into the nearby wall. Ichigo slowly began walking towards Masaya as he got back to his feet.

"I know that the real you is still in there somewhere Ichigo." Masaya said as he finally stood back up. "But if you really want to kill me… I'll understand. I probably deserve that after what I did to you."

Ichigo raised her weapon to deliver the finishing blow, but suddenly hesitated when she saw the sad look in Masaya's eyes. She suddenly began to question what she was doing.

"What are you waiting for Ichigo? Finish him off!" Moreau told her in an impatient tone.

"I… I can't…" Ichigo said as tears began to well up. "No… no… NO!"

Suddenly Ichigo changed back to her civilian form, took off the Chimera Stone from around her neck, and threw it to the other side of the room. She then fainted and fell into Masaya's arms. While unconscious Ichigo remembered all the times she fought as the Black Mew Mew, including the time she went berserk and fought the other Mew Mews. As she remembered those fights she felt as if she was watching through the eyes of a stranger. After a few moments Ichigo woke up.

"You okay?" Masaya asked her.

"…Oh god, I'm so sorry Masaya." Ichigo sobbed as she broke down. "I don't… know what I was thinking."

"It's okay, that wasn't you." Masaya said reassuringly.

"Looking back on all those times I fought using the Chimera Stone… I realize that I was just fighting to feel the rush of battle." Ichigo told him. "I didn't care who I fought or why. And because of that I almost killed the girls… and you."

"But in the end you stopped yourself." Masaya pointed out. "You were about to kill me, but you held yourself back. That proves you're stronger than the Chimera Stone."

"So… you forgive me for what I almost did?" Ichigo asked.

"Off course." Masaya replied. "Actually I was hoping you'd forgive me for what happened with Alice."

"Well… I'm still mad at you for bringing that tramp along on our date, but I guess you really didn't realize what you were doing, so I'll give you another chance. You can be real clueless sometimes, you know that?" Ichigo replied, and with that the two kissed.

"How touching." Moreau said sarcastically as he went over and picked up the Chimera Stone. "You disappoint me Ichigo. Here I thought you were strong. After all, the Chimera Stone did choose you to be its wielder. But just now you have proven yourself to be weak by not only rejecting the stone but by failing to kill that meddlesome boyfriend of yours. We could've ruled this world side by side, but it seems I'm going to have to go back to my original plan and use the stone myself."

"No." Ichigo said calmly as she got out of Masaya's arms and turned to face Moreau with a defiant expression. "I can't let you do that Anton. Now that the Chimera Stone is no longer messing with my head I can see that the world you want to create is wrong."

"And I suppose you're going to try and stop me." Anton chuckled.

"Not just me." Ichigo said as Masaya stepped up next to her. "We both will do whatever it takes to defeat you! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

With those words Ichigo was enveloped in a flash of pink light. When the light cleared Ichigo had changed into her original pink costume, complete with pink hair and eyes.

"You've manipulated me and sent monsters to steal the Chimera Stone and hurt me and my friends!" Ichigo declared. "And not only that, you're planning to twist the world into your own warped version! For your evil actions, we will make you pay!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** For me one of the greatest tests for a hero his facing is or her own dark side. Usually when they overcome their own inner darkness they become stronger, or at least wiser. Either way it makes for a better character. One big example of this is Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I thought he was a much stronger character during the end of season three and season four. Anyway we had a bit of a role reversal between Ichigo and Masaya. Before in the anime/manga Ichigo had to save Masaya from his dark side (Deep Blue). Now Masaya has done the same for Ichigo.

There's now only one chapter to go in this story. So stay tuned for the final climactic battle when Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight face Moreau. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Back In Pink

**Author's Note:** Without further delay, here is the final chapter of The Black Mew Mew. There will be two very special guest stars appearing at the very end of this story. I'm not going to name who they are, but I think the disclaimer will be a big hint.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew (or Sailor Moon).

* * *

Chapter 10: Back In Pink

As Ichigo and Masaya were about to face Moreau, the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew were on their way to save Ichigo, unaware of what had just occurred. They were out the door as soon as Ryou and Keiichiro found out the location of Moreau's mansion. Though the Mew Mews had still not recovered from their battle with Ichigo. When they arrived they found that all of the guards had been knocked out. They also found the hyena monster that was Dr. Marcus, which awoke right when the Mew Mews entered the house and lunged at them.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Berry cried as she fired a blast of red energy from her wand.

The blast hit the already wounded Dr. Marcus, reverting him back to his human form and knocking him to the ground. After the attack, Berry fell to her knees.

"Are you alright Berry?" Lettuce asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, but that attack took a lot more out of me than I thought it would." Berry replied. "I guess I'm still weak from fighting Ichigo."

"Maybe we should go back." Mint suggested.

"No, I'll be fine." Berry said reassuringly. "You girls go on ahead. Ichigo and Masaya need our help. I'll join you when I can."

The rest of the Mew Mews nodded and headed upstairs to where they thought Ichigo might be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Masaya were still about to face Moreau. The boy genius had an arrogant smile on his face as he held the Chimera Stone.

"So what do the two of you intend to do now?" Moreau asked. "In case you've forgotten I'm a mere mortal. At the moment I possess no superhuman powers like the two of you do. It would be an unfair fight, especially since I have an illness that makes me frail."

"We can still destroy the machine you plan to use to spread the power of the Chimera Stone across the planet." Ichigo pointed out. "Plus it would be pretty easy for us to take the stone from you."

"How very true." Moreau said as he suddenly put the Chimera Stone on around his neck. "But then again taking the stone from me might not be as easy as you first thought. For you see my dear Ichigo you are not the only one who can use the stone's power. I can use it as well. All one needs to activate it is a will to survive and become strong, and there is no one with a greater will to do that than I."

Suddenly the stone flashed and Moreau began glowing with an aura of green light. His white hair suddenly grew past his shoulders and his ears became a little more pointed. His eyes became emerald green with slit-like pupils, and his teeth became pointed. Moreau's fingernails suddenly turned into claws, and he ripped off his shirt to reveal a muscular upper body.

"Now then, this make things a little more fair." Moreau said in a deeper more bestial voice. "Think you still have what it takes to beat me?"

Ichigo answered his question by leaping at Moreau and hitting him with a roundhouse kick to the face. The kick was strong enough to knock Moreau to the ground. Ichigo was a little surprised. It wasn't as strong a kick as one she could've delivered as the Black Mew Mew, but it was a little stronger than kicks she could've given before.

"Well, well, it seems that the Chimera Stone was not a total waste on you." Moreau said with an amused smirk as he got up and rubbed his cheek. "That might actually leave a bruise. Still, you are no match for me now that I have become the perfect being!"

Masaya then charged at Moreau and raised his sword at him. Moreau caught the blade as it came at him and then kicked Masaya in the gut. Moreau then threw Masaya back against the far wall of the room. The impact was so strong that it left an impression. Immediately Ichigo went over to Masaya's side.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked with a very worried expression.

"I'm fine." Masaya said with a reassuring smile as he got back to his feet. "He's a little stronger than I expected though."

At that moment Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro entered the room. The four of them were very surprised about what they saw.

"Um, what happened before we got here?" Mint asked with a confused expression. "Ichigo is back in her old pink costume and that Moreau guy has turned into a monster. What's going on?"

"Ah, it seems that most of the other Mew Mews have arrived." Moreau stated. "This fight is getting more entertaining by the minute."

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce cried as she fired a powerful stream of water at Moreau. Moreau was completely unharmed by the assault.

"How pathetic." Moreau laughed as his hand suddenly began to crackle with green electricity. "Let me show you what true power is all about!"

With that, Moreau brought his hands together and fired a massive green blast at the four Mew Mews. Ichigo quickly got in the path of the blast as she silently called for her weapon and blocked the attack with an energy barrier. The attack lasted for about two minutes.

"Are you girls okay?" Ichigo asked.

"We're fine." Lettuce told her. "It's great seeing you back to your real self again Ichigo."

"Weaklings, all of you!" Moreau boasted, interrupting the moment between Ichigo and the other Mew Mews. "None of you has the strength to defeat me, for I have gained true strength through the Chimera Stone!"

"You're wrong Anton!" Ichigo declared. "You may think that the human race has become weak and stagnant because we're no longer like the animals, but that's because we've evolved and gain something that makes us truly strong. The bonds we have with our family and friends and with those we love! That kind of strength is more powerful than the power of the Chimera Stone!"

"Love? Friendship?" Moreau laughed. "Those are useless emotions that the weak cling to! True power is being able to stand on your own and crush your enemies!"

"That's not true!" Masaya maintained. "Without the love Ichigo has for me I would've lost myself and destroyed the human race! She gave me a heart, and with that heart I was able to overcome the darkness within me! And tonight it allowed me to regain my powers to come here and save Ichigo!"

"Anton, you may think that you've evolved into the perfect being, but you've really devolved!" Ichigo declared.

"Enough of this!" Moreau shouted. "It's time I finished you pathetic Mew Mews off once and for all!"

With that, Moreau fired another energy blast from his hands. The heroes scattered to dodge the attack. Pudding hit Moreau with a beam of gold light that encased him in a large orange gelatin-like dome. Moureau quickly broke free however, but just as he did Mint hit him in the chest with an energy arrow. Zakuro then got in close and hit Moreau with her energy whip. Lettuce finished things off with another blast of water that actually knocked him to the ground.

"This ends now!" Ichigo declared as she brought her weapon forward and Masaya took a position next to her. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Indigo Comet Blade!" Masaya cried as he added a blade of blue energy from his sword to the massive pink energy blast fired by Ichigo.

Just as Moreau got back to his feet he was hit by the attack, causing him to cry out. The chain that held the Chimera Stone around his neck broke, causing it to fly back to the end of the room. When the attack ended Moreau had reverted back to his human form and fell to the ground face first. Ichigo walked over to Moreau and saw that he was unconscious but breathing. Masaya meanwhile went over and picked up the Chimera Stone.

"I think we should get this thing back to Ryou." Masaya said as he held up the stone. "It'll be a lot safer in his hands."

"Uh, hey girls?" Ichigo said to the other Mew Mews. "I'm sorry about… what I did to you back at the café."

"You don't have to say anything more about it." Zakuro told her. "We all know that the Chimera Stone was driving you crazy. So let's just forget about the whole thing."

"Thanks, all of you." Ichigo smiled.

"Miss Ichigo." A voice suddenly called, causing everyone to turn. The group saw that it was Moreau's manservant, Montgomery.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel I must apologize for everything that's happened." Montgomery explained. "I did not think that Moreau's mad scheme would go this far. If I had known it would I would've stopped Moreau myself."

"Why did Moreau want to use the Chimera Stone to transform the human race?" Masaya asked.

"Because he thought it would make the world a better place." Montgomery told him. "He truly believed that regressing people back to an animal state would bring out their true potential. I suppose that belief came from his father. Mr. Moreau's father was a cold and ruthless tyrant. He never showed his son, which might have partly been because he blamed Moreau for his mother's death. But whatever the reason was, he taught Moreau that only those who're strong and ruthless can succeed."

"I guess that does explain a lot." Ichigo agreed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I will take care of Moreau." Montgomery assured her. "Hopefully he has learned a lesson tonight from all of this. In the meantime you should leave and take the Chimera Stone with you. See to it that it never falls into the wrong hands again."

Ichigo nodded and with that she, Masaya, and the rest of the Mew Mews left. The war for the Chimera Stone had come to an end.

* * *

A week had passed since the final battle with Moreau. Life had more or less gone back to normal, though a few changes had occurred. One big one was that Masaya had decided to stay in Japan to continue his studies. He felt that after all that had happened he needed to be closer to Ichigo. Meanwhile, Ryou had given Ichigo a few weeks off from the café, and Berry and Tasuku had agreed to start working a few shifts there to make things easier for Ichigo. Masaya had started working there too for the same reason. That afternoon, Ichigo and Masaya were at the park sitting against a tree after having lunch.

"You know one of the good things about all the stuff that's happened is that I can now use my powers again without turning into a housecat." Ichigo suddenly said. "According to Ryou the Chimera Stone actually stabilized my wildcat DNA. Of course my cat ears and tail still pop out when I'm startled or excited."

"To tell you the truth I actually find your ears and tail to be pretty cute." Masaya told her, causing Ichigo to blush and said ears and tail to pop out. "But are you really glad to have your powers working again?"

"The thing that bothered me about not being able to become a Mew Mew was not being able to help the other girls when they were fighting." Ichigo told him as she quickly willed her ears and tail to vanish. "And it also bothered me not being able to help anyone else. I never wanted to become a Mew Mew, but I guess it was always my destiny. And maybe this whole thing with the Chimera Stone was all a test to prove I was still able to be one."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Masaya told her.

"That's why I have you along to protect me, right?" Ichigo said before planting a kiss on his lips. Masha suddenly beeped and projected a hologram of Keiichiro in front of the couple.

"Uh, sorry to bother you two, but we have an emergency." Keiichiro said to the couple.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Another rogue Chimera Anima has popped up near Tokyo Tower." Keiichiro explained. "The others are already out there, but it's a lot stronger than we expected."

"We'll be right there." Ichigo told him, and with that the hologram vanished. Ichigo then turned to Masaya. "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." Masaya replied.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo cried, causing her to be enveloped in a pink light, which faded to reveal her Mew Mew form.

At the same time Masaya was enveloped in a blue light as he changed into the Blue Knight. With their transformations finished the couple rushed off to the battle. Not too far away was another couple that had been watching them. One was a young and rather handsome young man with black hair wearing a black shirt, grey pants, and a matching grey sport coat. The other was a young woman with blond hair arranged in a style that had two long pigtails that ended just past her waist. She was wearing a white shirt, light-blue jacket, and a pink skirt that ended just above the knees.

"Well there they go." The young man commented. "Should we go help them Usako?"

"They'll be fine Mamo-chan." The blond replied. "Besides, this is the first day off you've had in weeks and you promised to take me out."

"You're right." The young man chuckled. "Let's get going then."

With that, the mystery couple went on their way as Mew Ichigo and the Blue Knight jumped through the city.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think it's pretty obvious who my two "guest stars" were. I just couldn't resist putting them in. Plus it opens up the possibility of a crossover. As for leaving Berry out of the final battle, it kinda made sense to me since she got so banged up while fighting Ichigo. One of the purposes of this story was to set it up so Ichigo could safely use her powers again, and so that Masaya could once again become the Blue Knight. DragonKnight15 asked in a review if I was going to do something like that, and in truth that was something that was planned since Day 1 of this story.

So in closing I would like to once again thank everyone who read and hopefully reviewed this story. It was fun finally getting this idea off the ground. Still, I do think I may have disappointed a few people. One person wanted Ichigo to keep her Chimera Stone induced powers. But as much fun as it was to write Ichigo as the Black Mew Mew, it had to come to an end. Others wanted me to do stuff with some of the other characters. If this had been a longer story I probably would have. Still, I'm glad that so many people liked this story, and it's a good bet that this won't be my last Tokyo Mew Mew tale. I have a few ideas that haven't been fully developed yet. One is that crossover I mentioned I might do at some point. Another idea I have will depend on what I decide to do with Mint and Zakuro. So keep your eyes open, and in the meantime please review and let me know what you think. ~The Count


End file.
